Surprises and Shockers of High School
by LoveDreamLust3
Summary: Bella has been in love with the "king" of her high school since freshman year and is ready now to release the suprises and shockers to him. Rated M for language and later lemons
1. Chapter 1: Senior Year

**~A/N Hello Everyone! Well this is my second fan fic! I hope everyone enjoys it! Here is the full summary! ~ **

**~I own nothing of Twilight~**

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

**Summary: Bella has been in love with the "king" Edward Cullen since their freshman year of high school. Now that it is the senior year Bella is determined to let Edward know her true feelings. Will Edward feel the same way about her or just turn down all her feelings?**

I pulled up into the parking lot of Fork's high school for my final year. Most people would be celebrating that they would be getting out of this town and trust me I am happy to be moving to college but there was a part of me that wanted time to stop so I never wanted to leave sight of the guy I was head over heels in love with. He was tall, muscular and had the brightest emerald green eyes. Not only were his looks amazing but he was so smart and talented. He was the quarterback for the school football team and not only that but he played the piano beautifully. Although it seemed I was the only one who knew about him playing the piano so beautifully which was on of the reason I feel in love with him at first sight. It was my freshman year of high school and my first day ended and I needed somewhere to quiet and alone to read. I came across the music room and he sat there and playing the piano more beautifully then I had ever heard. I fell in love with him at that moment.

As the years past I learned more about Edward Cullen. He was sweet and he wasn't a player like most of the popular kids. He was loyal to all his girlfriends he had before and he didn't take advantage of all the girls who threw themselves at him. I guess you can say in a sense Edward Cullen was my prince charming. I promised myself this would be the year that I would tell Edward how I felt, but of course I made this promise every year and would chicken out just because I didn't think Edward could go for someone like me. I knew I was pretty don't get me wrong but I was plain compared to him and I always pictured he would go out with some blonde with bright blue eyes and have an amazing body. Me on the other hand I just had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. I was short and I hide all my curves under t-shirts and jeans. To me I thought it was pointless to try to dress up in dress and heels just because that was not me, and I was fine with that.

As the cars started to pull in I knew it was time to go to the office and get my new schedule for the year. I hopped out the car and gazed at the group surround Edward and his shiny sliver Volvo. There was a strawberry blonde around his neck so it seemed he was taken for the time being. _Great_

I entered the little office and there stood a tiny pixie girl with short black hair and the brightest pink tank top I had every seen. She looked like Tinkerbelle and I couldn't hold back from laughing. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at this girl. There was something about her, maybe her energy that it made you happy and hyper just like her. She grabbed the schedule of the counter and looked at me.

"Hi I'm Alice. I'm new here."

I smiled and put my hand out. "I'm Bella, nice to meet you. Do you need some help with it being your first day and all?"

Her eyes just sparkled and she jumped at me and squeezed me with little bear hug. Holy shit she was strong. She finally let go and we left to the hallway.

"So Alice why are you here your senior year of high school?"

She sighed and frowned a little. "Well you see I was staying in France for my first 3 years of high school because I plan on being a fashion designer and what better place to get ideas and study from then France. But anyways my parents wanted me to come here because my brother seemed to be getting depressed and what better way to make him better by having his twin by his side." She smiled.

"Wow you have a twin. I couldn't imagine another Tinkerbelle boy in this school with as much as energy as you and oh my god I think my head would explode if I had to be in the same room as you talked." She started to laugh and I joined her.

"You know Bella. I like you." She smiled. Wait…

"Alice I like you as a friend." She started to laugh even harder, did I miss something or misunderstood? She slapped me on my shoulder.

"Duh Bella that is what I meant. I have the most wonderful boyfriend back in London."

Of course this tiny pretty girl had an amazing. Any guy was lucky to have her. "Tell me about him."

She clapped her hands and held nothing back. "His name is Jasper and he is tall with blonde curly hair. He is such a sweetheart and he is such a great poetic. He is smart and such the gentlemen. He is original a southern boy but he went to London to stay with some family friends while his parents went traveling and he loved it there so he decide to stay. Bella he is like my soul mate and we understand each other so well. He was so sad when I had to leave but good news is he will be attending here in 3 weeks. I can't wait."

Wow she was happy when she spoke of him; I guess this was true love. I smiled but I guess it didn't reach my eyes.

"Is something wrong Bella? Sorry if I talked about him too much I just love him so much." I just shook my head and a grin came on my face.

"Don't worry about that Alice, it is really cute that you have found someone perfect for you. I guess I'm just being a little depressed hearing you talk about someone you love so much. I wish I was just as lucky as you when it comes to love game."

Her mouth opened and she looked shocked. "Alice something the matter?"

"Bella you don't have a boyfriend?" What was she talking about? I just shook my head.

"Why the hell not! You are amazing and pretty Bella. You are funny and such a wonderful person to be around. I just can't believe the losers in this school haven't tried to-" I stopped her and giggled.

"Alice calm down. Trust me the boys here have tried and I have turned them all down." I frowned. We just reached our lockers and thankfully Alice's locker was right next to mine. I opened mine and she looked in it to expect some locker filled with his face on him with hearts or maybe his last name hook with my first.

"Alice you can stop snooping I don't have anything in here that is a monument of him, trust me plenty of the girls in this school already have it and I just don't admire him for his body but what is on the inside." I guess I must have been smiling.

"Holy shit Bella! You love this guy!" She screamed it and a few people looked at us. I hurried to cover her mouth.

"Alice shut up!" She just giggled.

"Bella you have to tell me about him. Please I swear I won't tell a living soul." I thought about it for a second. She did happen to be one of the few people I actually seemed to get along perfectly expect for Angela and Jessica, but I could never tell them about being in love with Edward for 4 years now. I just sighed and gave up.

"Fine Alice at lunch okay? We need to get to class." She clapped her hands and hooked her arm into mine and we walked into Spanish.

"Best friends then Bella?" I giggled and nodded my head. We stopped as Mr. Pierrend gazed up at Alice.

"Ms. Swan nice to see you? Any reason you are late?" Shit I didn't even notice the first bell had rang. I was miss perfect when it came to attendance.

"Uh yeah. I was showing a new student around. She has this class. Alice –" Shit I didn't even know her last night.

"My name is Alice Cullen." What…Did she just say Cullen. I think I was turning pale because I felt all the blood leaving my face. She was Edward's brother? At that his twin! I couldn't help but look at her.

"Ah I see well this is a first to have two Cullens in one class together." What the fuck! I turned and gazed at the classroom. There he was in the back of the room staring at…me? No I'm sure he was just staring at his sister.

"Anyways and you two can take the two seats in the back left corner." I just wanted to thank god or whoever for not putting me next to Edward. That would have been my personal hell. We took our seats. I grabbed a piece of notepaper and began to write fast.

_Alice why didn't you tell me that you were Edward Cullen's sister!_

I passed the note to her and she looked confused. She wrote something down and passed it back.

_I don't understand Bella why does it matter. Well look wise I guess you would have never been able to tell but I dyed my hair black and cut it short so I don't look like him plus I don't have his green eyes just plain brown ones like our mothers. That is beside the point you looked like you were going to faint Bella when you heard my last name. You hate my brother or something? I can totally kick his ass if he was mean to my new best friend."_

I just shook my head and frowned. I can't believe I was going to tell her this now.

_Alice you remember you promised me that you wouldn't say anything if I told you who I was in love with right?_

She looked at the paper a little confused and wrote down something quick and passed it back.

_Of course Bella._

I just sighed. I can't believe I am going to tell her this.

_Alice I am in love with Edward._

She looked at the note for awhile like she was trying to breathe. Her head came up and she looked at me. I have never seen someone with such a small face have such a huge grin. She looked like she won the lottery or something. She was going to say something but said something.

" and Ms. Cullen do you have something to share to the class." We both shook are heads.

"Good, pay attention then." After that I just focused on the board even though I know Alice just had a million questions to ask me. The bell finally rang and Mr. Pierrend saved me.

" can I talk to you for a moment? I'm sure can help his sister get to her next class." Edward just nodded then he looked at me. I think I blushed and then looked at my teacher. Once the class was clear he spoke.

"Look Isabella, I know it's the first day of school and you are making new friends but that doesn't mean that you have to be someone different. I mean I was surprised –" I had to interrupted him he was getting the wrong impression.

" don't worry this was truly an accident and it wont happen again. Alice is just excited about coming here and was asking a bunch of questions and we were late because I had to show her where her locker was and everything. Don't worry about it happening again." He smiled and nodded. I walked out the door and ran to my next class. I couldn't deal with another teacher wondering what happened to their perfect little student over the summer. I will admit I guess to some I was a teacher's pet but I didn't care what they thought. I did my school work and homework and had a 4.0 GPA. I did extra projects and everything. Sure I could have gone out with my friends but I needed something to truly get Edward off my mind and doing school stuff seemed to work. Any extra time I had I ended up playing on my guitar. I wasn't into writing lyrics or anything I would just play and sing songs that I was feeling at the moment.

I entered English just in time. I was actually excited for this class because we always seemed to read books that were so romantic. I had just finished reading those Twilight books over the summer and I loved them. I took a seat in the front room and pulled out all the required materials for class. I sat there and waited for our teacher to come in. I smiled as soon as the teacher came in but my look must of turned blank as I watched Edward walk into the room. They were talking then he gestured Edward to sit next to me. _Fuck my life._

Edward saw me and just looked as surprised as me but he gave me his crook smile that made my heart melt. Our teacher called for our attention. Lucky enough we were assigned our new books to read for the semester and to begin reading. I started right away and it helped me ignore that Edward was sitting just a few feet a way from me. He was wearing a white button shirt with 3 buttons un-done and he was wearing light blue jeans that were tight around his muscular legs. Not only that but his hair was messy and he just kept brushing his hands through it. I don't know how many times I had fantasized about my hands running through his sex hair. I snapped out my day dream from the bell. Shit it was time for lunch and I knew Alice would attack me and demand for questions. I walked out the door and the little pixie was there. I was actually expecting her to be bouncing up and down but she actually upset about something.

"Alice are you okay?" She snapped out of whatever she was thinking.

"Hey Bella! Come on lets go get some lunch you have got to tell me everything." At that she was her normal self. We walked into the lunchroom and well just like any typically the sections were divided by ranks in the school. In the way back were geeks and computer nerds. More towards the middle were the druggies and kids who just didn't give a shit about school. There right in the middle was the popular kids. They were made up of the rich, jock, cheerleaders, and the king and queen. Most of these people who were in this school were such idiots and they even thought of the whole idea of giving the most popular guy and girl the status of queen and king. Everyone worshipped them and everything. Girls threw themselves at the king and guys tried to get inside the queens pants. Even though both of these people tried most of the time the king and queen were together. Sometimes the queen would be around for a month and if she was lucky she was around for 3 months. The king on the other hand was the same guy for the past 4 years...Edward Cullen. I just sighed and gestured Alice to a table that was 3 tables away from them. I wasn't a loser or a geek but just a plain student in this school so I didn't get picked on but I didn't get attention from too many people. Today though there were lots of eyes on me but I'm sure it was because Alice was hanging out with someone like me. We sat down and I was just about to take a bit out of my sandwich and she interrupted me.

"Bella put the sandwich down and talk. I'm not going to let you get away with not telling me about E-" I threw a potato chip.

"Listen Alice his name is "Evan" Okay?" I glared at her hopping she got my idea and air quotes. There was no way I could talk about Edward in front of the school student body without it getting out. I could see such typically gossip going around. Normal bookworm Bella Swan is in love with the super hot jock Edward Cullen. I think if that were to ever happen I would die of embarrassment.

"Anyways Alice. So I have been in love with Evan for 4 years now. I know it may be strange to be in love with someone that long I just can't do anything about it. We are from two different worlds and I don't think he would ever feel the same way about me." I just sighed. I knew I shouldn't feel sorry for myself but I always did when I compared him to me.

"Well Bella, tell me about Evan and what it is that you love about him. I can see why anyone would crush on him but what makes it different from everybody else." She was serious.

"Well starting with his outside, he is hot. His face is something I have never seen and the way his eyes look when you gaze into them is something I could get lost into forever. He is strong and very hot." I looked at Alice and she was smiling.

"You said hot twice." She giggled and gestured for me to keep going.

"Well then his inside is something so special. He is funny and so sweet. He is kind to everyone doesn't matter on status. Even though I hate it just out of jealousy but he is sweet to his girlfriends and he is such the gentlemen but what is one thing that I find so beautiful he does is the way he plays the piano. His melodies were so sweet and beautiful and when he played he looked like he was so into his music and it was personally. It moved me in such an amazing way."

Alice had her mouth hanging open.

"You heard him play? When?" She was surprised I guess this was something he kept to himself.

"It was only once but once was completely good enough for me. It was my freshman year and he was by himself playing. I couldn't even believe what I was hearing at first." I just smiled at the first time I had actually heard."

"Well Bella you were bullshitting when you were in love with Evan." I just closed my eyes and nodded.

"I am so madly in love with Evan but I think it is a one sided thing." I opened my eyes and Alice's face was pale and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out her head. I turned around and saw Edward behind me. His eyes looked black and his hands were balled up. What the fuck was going on…

**~I hope everybody enjoy the first chapter! I hope to get 5 reviews before my second chapter! So please pimp this story out! If this were to happen I would be so happy I would end up posting 2 new chapters in one day! Anyways next chapter will have an EPOV in it so we can understand what is going on in our little king's head. ~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Backstabbing

**~A/N Hello everybody again! I just have to say OMG thank you! I was so happy to see that many reviews! Like I promised here is a new chapter and its all EPOV! BTW I totally forgot to name my first chapter but don't worry I will have names from now and I might even ask for some ideas for titles from you guys! Anyways here is chapter 2! ~**

**~LoveDreamLust~**

Chapter 2 Backstabbing

EPOV

When I woke up this morning it wasn't from my alarm but from my annoying sister bouncing on my bed.

"Edward get up! Come it's the first day of our senior! Aren't you so excited? I know I am and I can't wait till Jasper comes in a few weeks. I can't wait to introduce him to mom and dad!"

Ugh since she came home just last week all I have been hearing about is Jasper this and Jasper that. I didn't even get to spend my last week of summer with Tanya thanks to Alice.

"Alice get the fuck off my bed. What if I totally had watched porn last night and jacked off? You know you would be jumping on my juice." She jumped off right way and her face was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh. She just stuck out her tongue and was out the door. I do have to admit having Alice near me again is making me feel better. This summer was just rough because I realized that I would be leaving Forks to Chicago. I would be saying goodbye to my friends, family and well a girl I would never see again. I bet she wouldn't even pay attention to me this year either. Why am I getting depressed over some regular girl when I had Tanya. She was the new head cheerleader and I knew we would be the new king and queen this year. I got out of bed and tried to think of Tanya in the shower but the other girl came into my head. She wasn't normal and I knew that. I never really talked to her or anything but the way I saw her in class or around her friends she seemed so unique and special. Sadly I had to hear Mike for the past 4 years say he was going get some with her. I swear if Mike opened his mouth about wanting to have sex with Bella this year I would hit him. He even still called her Isabella even though she hated it. I knew she preferred Bella. I don't know what is was about Bella but she would be on my mind from time to time out of the 4 years of being in school with her. I hopped out the shower and got dressed. I went straight to my Volvo because Alice would kill me if I made her late on her first day of school. We drove quietly until we hit the school parking lot. The group I hung around all began to start gathering around the car including Tanya. I just sighed and looked at Alice.

"Are you going to hang out with us?" She just gave me a disgust look.

"Are you kidding me Edward, I couldn't stand being around all these barbie dolls without pulling one of their hair. I bet one of them would make fun of my size and then I would end up having to hurt some slut you use to go out with or that you are currently going out with." I just sighed. Alice being my twin and all I just couldn't keep secrets from her and I ended up telling her about Bella and she was pissed that I hadn't went out with her yet. It even made her mad to see me going out with just " barbie" girls instead of someone with a brain and looks. It was true that I didn't go out with the smartest girls but they were pretty and they were perfect for my image

"Alice don't talk to them like that, plus Tanya is my girlfriend don't start shit with her. You just worry about Jasper and having him with you in a few weeks." She got quiet.

"So are you going to show me where the office is?" Damn she was going to cause me to be mean to her. She knew I behaved a certain way then I did at home.

"Alice you know you can ask someone else. I have to hang out with these people and remember what I told you." She just glared at me.

"Right I don't know you asshole." She got out the car and slammed the door and stomped off into the school. I hated to do that to her but I did have to keep my reputation here since it was all I got. These people could never figure out the true me. I got out my car and everyone greeted me but Mike was first.

"Hey bro! How was your summer?" I just laughed, how would I like to explain to Mike I was nowhere near his "bro". I just was about to open my mouth but Tanya wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mike he was with me all summer until his annoying sister showed up." Tanya was going to find herself single if she started talking shit about Alice. Mike just started to whistle. I just pretended to listen to what they were saying and just watch Bella get out her car and walk to the office. Maybe this year she would actually notice. It would be nice to be friends with Bella but in the back of my mind I knew I wanted to be way more than friends with Bella. We all grunted and grabbed our backpacks as the bell rang. I reached my Spanish class and gave Tanya a kiss. The one thing I was thankful about all the popular kids I hung around, was the fact they were all morons and I didn't have to deal with them in class. I took a seat in the back so people wouldn't eye fuck me. I got to say that had to be the most annoying thing to deal with being the football quarterback, hot, smart and rich. Sure having girls throw themselves was all amazing at first but it got annoying after dealing with it after 4 years. I guess that was one thing I liked about Bella was the fact that she didn't try to impress me or attack my cock. I just leaned my head back. What the fuck was wrong with me and thinking about Bella when I was going out with Tanya. My thoughts snapped really quickly when I heard giggling coming into the classroom. There stood Bella and Alice. I am going to kill her, what the fuck does she think she was doing hanging out with Bella. I just stared and Bella introduced Alice but she seemed to stop. Alice then said her name and just as Alice said Cullen Bella looked so pale. What did it matter that her last name was Cullen. She finally looked to the class and stared straight at me. This was one of the first times I actually paid attention to her face. She had such creamy chocolate brown eyes. broke our eye contact and told them to sit. He went on with class but I couldn't even pay attention. I tried to get my best view of what the two girls were doing. It looked like they were passing a note. Suddenly the note stopped at Alice. I wonder what would cause Alice out of all people to be shock or surprised. then stopped whatever was going on between them. told Bella to stay behind and for me to take care of my sister. We walked out the class and I swear I was about to blow up on Alice.

"Alice what the fuck do you think your doing? Really you have to be all buddy buddy with Bella!?"

She just glared at me. "Fuck you Edward! I can be friends with whoever I want! It just so happens that I am friends with someone that your pussy ass hasn't had the balls to ask out! What is wrong with you Edward she is so amazing! Unlike those bimbos you go out with she is smart and pretty and besides have you ever thought that she might feel the same way about you!" Her face went pale. What the hell was she saying about Bella feeling the same way about me.

"Alice what are you talking about." It seemed like it barley came out my mouth how quiet it was.

"I'm sorry Edward...I need to go..." Alice then took off running down the hall.

I didn't understand what Alice meant. Was it possible that Bella liked me? I just started to stroll to English, when I ran into Mr. Brown.

"Hi Mr. Brown sorry I bumped into you." He just smiled and I was actually happy out of all teachers to run into. Mr. Brown helped me out with a lot of problems I had and he even managed to get me private time in the music to practice the piano. Sure I had a piano at home but I never managed to be able to play something unless I was at school.

"No problem Edward. Is something the matter? You seem so out of it?" Of course he would notice something.

"It's nothing to big, just girl issues and sister issues." He just laughed.

"Don't worry on the sister issue Edward they quickly solve themselves and about the girl issue depending what it is you should face it instead of hiding about it." I just nodded and we walked in class. There sitting in the front row was my girl issue…Bella. Mr. Brown noticed my look and gestured for me to sit next to her. As I met eye contact again with her I couldn't help but to smile at her. She blushed right away and the pink shade of her cheeks was so pretty. As soon as Mr. Brown handed our new books we were told to begin reading our new material but I couldn't help but pretend to read and look at Bella. I really wonder if it was possible for her to like me. I would catch her looking at me from time to time away from her book. She seemed lost in thought when the bell rang. I planned to walk out the room with her but I saw Alice waiting there with concern written on her face. She looked at me and I knew it was a look to telling me not to do something. Weird thing about twins was we understood vibes about each other. I just passed Alice and she just sighed. I wonder what the hell it was about. I reached the "popular" table to be punched in the shoulder by my best friend Emmett.

"Dude what the fuck was that for!" He just laughed and it seemed like it echoed throughout the whole room.

"Not my fault you are so spacey today. Dude were you thinking about Tanya naked or what?" I just punched him back and sat at my chair. These people at this school were so stupid at times. I was known as being the king of the school but it kind of made sense with all the things about me. Then there was the queen seat which was usual my current girlfriend but from time to time just a girl. Tanya came in the lunch room and took her seat. I kissed her and everyone whistled. They were morons, thinking that I was actually enjoying this. Tanya was starting to let this queen shit get to her head and every time I wasn't paying attention she was trying to grab my cock from under the table. Thankfully Jessica got her attention and I was left alone. I watched Alice and Bella come in and sit just 3 seats away from me. It did make sense for Bella to sit there although I wish she would come sit with us. I remember freshman year when all the guys saw her they all wanted her. She was super popular and I sure she could have claimed the queen spot easily but she never wanted it. Then as time past everyone started to pay less attention to her. She wasn't a loser just a plain girl to some and to some she was a tease. That shit annoyed me to hear. There was no way Bella Swan could be a tease. I couldn't see Bella's face but I could see Alice's and I could easily read it. Whatever they were talking about Alice was serious. Alice looked at me and her eyes were smiling. Were they talking about me? I got up and Emmett looked at me.

"I'll be right back man." I started to walk towards the table but went around the pillar so Alice didn't see me. I rounded it and Bella said it.

"I am so madly in love with Evan but I think it is one sided thing." What did she say? She was in love with another guy and it was one-sided. What the fuck! I just balled my fist and I knew I was getting mad. I was mad for so many reasons and they just came to me so fast. Bella was in love with the luckiest guy on Earth and he didn't love her back! Not did that just piss me off but Alice was hinting to me that she liked me and what pissed me off the most was Bella. She was a fucking tease. She blushed at me and was totally flirting with me but she was in love with someone else. I looked at Alice and she looked pale and shocked. I guess I wasn't suppose to hear that. Then that was when Bella looked and stared at me. She looked like she had just saw a ghost. Bella and Alice both backstabbed me and I just wanted to beat the shit out of this Evan guy. Just then the bell rang and I stormed out. No way in hell was I going back to class. I just started to walk towards the exit when someone grabbed my arm. I knew who it was right away.

"Alice get the fuck off me. I am so pissed off at you and her." I growled as I said her and Alice knew who I was talking about.

"Edward please calm down you weren't suppose to listen to that and why are you angry." She was playing dumb but I would tell it to her straight.

"Alice, you and Ms. Tease were messing with me and hinting at me that she liked me! I hope you had fun with your new best friend Alice and why you are at it you can ask your new bff for a ride home. I'm sure you two need to come up with some other plan to make somebody's else life hell." She just stood there shock. I just got in my Volvo and was speeding out the parking lot. I was so pissed and I just needed to get the hell out of here...

**~Okay so I know it was short but I wanted Edward's POV to be its whole separate chapter. So anyone else think Edward is a bit of a drama queen? Anyways we will be going back to Bella's POV. I'm sure if I should go back and forth with BPOV and EPOV or just BPOV. Let me know which one would you guys like! Anyways next chapter will be up tomorrow. Let's shoot for 10 reviews guys :D! ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Makeovers

**~Heya everyone! So I lied about waiting till tomorrow ;) I hope this makes you happy ^-^! Anyways so we got to see how our king behaved towards Bella and now it's back to the story starting where Bella saw Edward at lunch. I'm loving all the reviews so let's keep it up please! Read and enjoy! ~**

***I own nothing of the Twilight series just a guitar that someday I will learn to play***

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

BPOV

You know how in the movies when time stops when there is a dramatic climax? Well right now I am getting this vibe from Edward glaring at me and Alice looking like she is in complete shock. Looking at Edward with his eyes just blazing black, he honestly was scaring the shit out of me. I felt like I was just waiting for him to attack me any second but the bell rang. Cliché as it was I was saved by the bell. He went storming out the lunch room exit. I was just going to get up and get him when Alice stopped me.

"Bella just wait okay. This is my fault and I think I would be the only one to calm him down." With that she ran out the door and I was left sitting in my chair completely whip lashed at just what happened. Why is it that all of a sudden I feel like I am missing some big piece to a puzzle? I just sighed and walked to biology. The shitty thing was this class was made up of most of the seniors that avoid biology freshman year and now were being force to take it before graduation. Once inside I sat down in a table that was right next to a window. I looked out the window to see Alice and Edward arguing. He was screaming at her from the looks and she just stood there. Then all of a sudden he pushed her arm off of him and climbed in his car and drove off. What an asshole leaving his sister behind. Ms. Coope called for attention to the class and I looked up. We were just going over what we would study for the semester which I was glad because I could not focus on anything but what just happened at lunch. What would have made Edward so mad at me or was he mad at Alice. Maybe it was both of us, but I don't understand what I did wrong. Ugh this shit was giving me a headache. The bell rang and I walked to my locker groaning at what my last class was. Fucking gym out of all the classes in the world to get I had to get gym. I made it to my locker but noticed Alice was leaning on her locker and she looked like she was crying.

"Alice what's wrong? What did that asshole do?"

She just shook her head and fell into my chest. "Bella I screwed up so much. I'm so so sorry."

What was she saying? "Alice I don't understand."

She just started to cry some more. "Bella I hinted to Edward that you may like him by accident and then he thought you like him and then when he heard us saying Evan he got really pissed." She just cried harder. What the hell. Why would Edward get mad if I said I loved someone else?

"Alice does Edward like me or something." If so then this would make sense.

"Bella he is confused about you. He thinks about you from time to time but he has never told me straight if he liked you or not. I don't even know why he got so mad he is with fucking Tanya!" I just hugged her.

"Come Al; let's go get so ice cream. Who cares about the last class today." With that we walked out to my truck. She hopped in and we drove to the store and bought so Ben n Jerry ice cream. My favorite. For some weird reason I was feelng shitty as well but really there was no reason too. We just sat in my truck and ate. Alice finally calmed down.

"Bella I think he flipped out because he was finally seeing feelings for you and to hear you were taken must of hurt him a little. By the way he called you a tease..." What…Okay I can deal with certain name calling but a tease. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. King Tease is calling me a fucking tease. Wow this is priceless. That fucker hasn't given me any attention in the past 4 years and now he wants me he expects me to get on me knees and suck his cock wow this is truly something." Alice just looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Bella, my brother hasn't been the best person to see good things in woman. Hello he dates barbie dolls." She made a disgust faced and I laughed and she joined me. She got quiet for a moment.

"Bella I know you met me today and all but do you mind if I spend the night at your house. I don't think I could face my brother." Poor girl had to deal with this jerk. Of course he was still the jerk I was in love with. Suddenly in hit me. What if I fell in love with some mask of his and he was a complete asshole on the inside and him being sweet and nice was completely fake. I snapped out of it.

"Sure Alice…I'll drive you to your house and I'll call my dad." She just smiled and hugged me. It was so strange but it felt like Alice and I had known each other longer than one day. I guess we just had an instance connection. Alice gave me directions to her house and I have got to say I was completely shock when we reached her house. So I know the Cullen's were rich but holy shit. The house was huge and had tons of class windows. Flowers were all over the place and lights weaved into the trees. I pulled up into the parking lot and Alice gestured for me to go in the house. I have to say I was nervous ass hell because I didn't want to run into Edward knowing why he was so mad. Alice noticed that I was uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about Edward. Lucky for us, my mother works from home and Edward is such a mommy's boy so he won't yell at us as long as we stay by Esme." I let out a little laugh. Who would picture Mr. Sexy being a mommy's boy.

We walked through the door and I gasped. Holy shit I thought the houses on Cribs were amazing but seeing there house was something. Vases filled with lilies were every. White couches and white carpets everywhere. We began to walk into the kitchen. I stopped and I think I found a little piece of heaven. Alice turned to look at me and seemed confused.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I just ran and hugged her. "Okay Alice I think I am in love with your kitchen." She just started to laugh and then I heard another woman's laugh. Standing in the kitchen entrance was a woman with bronze hair with big brown eyes. She just had the biggest smile in the world and joy was written all over her eyes. I unhooked my arms from Alice and held my hand out to this lady.

"I'm sorry you must be Alice's mother." She took it and squeezed me in a little hug.

"Yes it is my name is Esme." Alice was beaming with happiness.

"Mom this is my new bff Bella! I was wondering if I could stay the night over her house."

"Well welcome to my home Bella. You are welcome here anytime and I hope you know what you got yourself in with Alice." I just giggled and nodded my head. Just like Alice I was getting an instant mother feeling from Esme. Well that reason just might because I lost my mother and step-father when I was 14.

"So mom can I?" Her mother looked into Alice's face.

"Alice you do know it is a school night? Why in such a rush?" Alice looked like she was trying to hide the reason but I guess she had something written on her face.

"Alice did you get in a fight with your brother? He came home and stormed to his room and hasn't came down. You know how I feel when you two fight." She just gave a puppy face and said sorry. Her mom just nodded and Alice shot to her room to grab her stuff. I just laughed and shook my head. I kind of forget about Esme.

"Bella I am so happy that you are Alice's friend. I was worried about her going in her senior year but it seems she has a wonderful friend." I just smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Esme. Excuse me for a minute I have to call my father." She just nodded and I walked into the hallway. I pulled out my father and dialed his work number.

_Chief Charlie Swan speaking. May I ask what has happen or what is wrong?_

I just sighed. _Daddy it's me._

_Hey Bells! What's wrong?_

_I was just wondering if I could have a friend sleepover. She is new to town and she is a really nice girl dad._

_Sure Bells. It is actually a good idea. I have a lot of work to do and I will be here over night._

_Dad thanks and also you know you shouldn't stay at work over night. It's not good for your back to be sleeping on those old cots._

_I know Bells but have a good night and I will see you after school._

_Alright thanks dad and I will talk to you later._

I hung up my phone and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but let a little sigh out. I am always so worried about my father since I lost my mother. It was pretty rough for both of us and it made us both bond better and we have had the perfect daughter and father relationship. I opened my eyes and Alice was looking at me confused.

"Is something wrong Bella? You looked sad about something? Can I not stay or something?" I just shook my head.

"Of course you can Alice, my dad was actually happy about it. Sorry I was just thinking about something in the past that made me sad but I'm okay let's go." We got in the car and I looked up out the front window and saw Edward glaring at us. I guess Alice saw him to and she just frowned.

"Is he still mad at us?" She just nodded her head and I drove out. Just after a 20 minute drive we came to my house. Sure my house wasn't as fancy as Alice's but it was nice and cozy. I led Alice to the couch and we decide to have a sleep over in the living room. I tried to start cooking and Alice insisted on ordering pizza so we did. We ate and watched some TV and once we were down and laying down Alice asked me a question.

"Bella what would you do if my brother asked you out?" It was pitched black and I was happy just thinking of the thought made me blush.

"Well it depends Alice. If it were for long term relationship I would be extremely happy but Edward has a reputation of having a relation no longer than 3 months. I just don't want to be some girlfriend to him that he shows off and it helps his status. I want to be someone special because I know I would treat him special too." I guess she was pleased with my answer because it got quiet and eventually I passed out. I woke up to Alice poking me.

"Alice…What...you doing…what time is...it?" I was confused I set my alarm to wake us up at 7. I only took showers and got dressed in the morning. I sat up and saw the clock saying 6.

"Alice why the fuck are you waking me up at 6 in the morning?" She just smiled.

"I am going to give you a makeover Bella. Trust me I think this is going to make Edward not hate us so much." She didn't waste anytime she dragged me to the shower and demanded I take one. Once I was out she placed clothes out for me while she took one. I just stared at the clothes she had. Was she crazy trying to get me to wear a jean skirt and a green blouse. She then came walking in. She was dressed in a yellow sundress.

"Bella get your ass dress so I can do your hair."

"Alice are you crazy? I haven't worn this skirt since freshman year!" She just glared at me and I gave up. I slipped on the clothes and looked down at the shoes she had. They were fucking heels at least 3 inches high. "Okay you are crazy and not going to win with me wearing those fucking heels. I will settle for my black flats." She just huffed and put her arms on her hips.

"Fine you don't have to wear the heels but you have to let me do your makeup." I groaned. I never worn any makeup since I didn't have any need but I would wear it instead of breaking my ankles walking in those stripper heels. I sat there as Alice was applying makeup. She tapped my shoulder and I actually was shock.

"I didn't have to do much since you have such great skin and a natural blush. So just a bit of pink lip gloss and a light shade of green eye shadow and you are perfect." She just clapped her hands and went to work on my hair. She ended up straighten my hair and made it shine. She just awed at me and I got to say this girl was a tiny fairy god mother. I went to grab my backpack and books and through them in my bag as Alice did her hair. She came back in a few minutes with her hair straight down with two clips on each side of her hair. I looked down at the clock and it was 7:15. Wow time did past by fast.

"Let's go show off Bella!" We ran to my car and drove. I was so nervous and wonder how everyone would look at me. I didn't mind attention but hopefully it didn't get out of control. We pulled into the parking lot with just 10minutes to get to class. Lucky there weren't a lot of kids in the lot so we managed to run into Spanish in time. Mr. Pierrend smiled at our arrival and gestured us to sit. I smiled and gazed at the faces in my class. They all had there mouths hanging open. I think I blushed and then I looked in Edward's view and I think his mouth was hitting the floor. I just let out a little giggled and he shook it off and looked away from us. We moved to our seats and I pulled out a piece of paper.

_Omg Alice did you see his face!_

_I know I bite my lip from laughing so hard._

_I bet all these guys besides you brother want you._

_Well all the guys in here want you including my brother_

I just looked at her and smiled. The rest of the class went by fast and I was actually paying attention this time. I took notes and was focusing because I knew I kept getting glances looking at me. Once the bell rang it seemed everyone was running out the class gossiping. I looked to Alice.

"There is going to be so much buzz about us, I hope you are prepared." She just rolled her eyes and we went to our locker. She once again looked into my locker.

"Bella who is that woman?" I met her eyes and she was looking at my mother.

"Ah that's my mom. She passed away 3 years ago." Alice looked like she shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry Bella." I just giggled.

"Don't worry about it Alice. My mother would have loved you. Anyways let's get to class. I will see you at lunch?" She just nodded and skipped away. I began to walking to English and I just kept getting whistles from guys. Today was going to be hell I knew it and I knew it was just going to get worse since I was sitting next to Edward. I walked into class and a few guys howled. They did not know how bad I wanted to slap them. I looked towards my seat to see Edward with his eyes closed. I made my way to my chair and coughed a little. That got his attention.

"Is there something you need Isabella." Ugh I hated being called Isabella and I corrected everyone. This asshole was doing it on purpose.

"I was just wondering if you would like to explain your behavior yesterday." I tried to ask this in the same manor as him.

"Well Isabella, I was under a misunderstanding and I took it out of hand I am sorry about that." He still wasn't looking at me. Ass

"So I am under the impression that I am a tease Edward?" He looked at me and glared.

"Well today just makes you more of a tease Isabella." Oh I was going to kick his ass. I knew how to get his ass back.

"Well Edward it takes a tease to know a tease." I winked at him and he looked at me completely in shook. Ha take that bitch. He was about to open his mouth but Mr. Brown brought class to attention. I thought I should make things worse for Edward since he called me a tease. I still couldn't believe his ass. I twirled my hair in my finger and would bite down on my lip from time to time which would cause Edward to moan. I held make a laugh. Once the bell rang Edward was out the door and I heard Alice laughing. We went into lunch and sat down at our table of course there were people pointing at me and Alice. I kept hearing whistling and howling.

"Alice have I told you I love you and you have a brilliant mind." She just laughed and smiled then something I would never expect or at least not for a longer while.

"Well I'm sorry miss but you see I have already claimed her." Alice and I turned to see a man with curly blonde hair and he had a huge smile on his face. Alice almost jumped out her chair and hugged.

"Oh my god Jasper! What are you doing here! I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another few weeks." He just chuckled.

"Well I thought I would surprise you and if I do say so myself I did a good job." She just gave him a kiss and led him to sit right next to her.

"Jasper love, I would like you to meet my best friend Bella." I just smiled and shook his hand. He kissed it and I blushed a little.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Jasper. I have heard so much about you. You have one heck of a girlfriend." He just grinned and squeezed her hand.

"So what have I missed?" This was going to be one long lunch period.

**~I couldn't help but bring Jasper into the story now. Anyways so Alice is an amazing little pixie but anyways I hoped everyone enjoyed it. So the goal is for me to get 15 reviews! Would love to see these many and I have got to say all the people who are reviewing lots of love for you! Once again I want to know if you like a mix of EPOV and BPOV or just BPOV. ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover part 1

**`~A/N Hey everybody once again! Thank thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far! Sorry it took longer then usually have some issue with my internet but I manged to get it for you guys! So anyways here is the newest chapter and I have decide that I will mix up EPOV and BPOV just because without EPOV I don't think I can example how everything is for Edward without making him seem like a complete asshole. Also decide to give up on putting the chapter names in the story so instead it's just going to be the title of the chapter. Anyways enjoy~**

***I own nothing of the twilight series***

EPOV

Not only had yesterday sucked balls because of the whole event dealing with my sister and Bella. I guess Alice must have been really scared after being cussed out at from her loving brother. I do have to admit to myself that I did cross the line and I should have apologized to her but she took off with Bella. I just glared outside the window and I know she saw. Fuck her. Not only was yesterday to make matters worse but he she comes into school looking stunning. She wore a jean skirt that showed off her long and amazing legs and a green blouse that brought out her eyes. I was fucking speechless when I saw her walk into Spanish. The whole class period I was stunned and I had to keep reminding myself that I was suppose to be super pissed off at her. Too bad I convinced my brain that but not my boner. I practically ran to English and I sat down to be relived that I was a way from her but then I instantly remembered that the tease sat right next to me. I closed my eyes and groaned. How the fuck was I going to be able to pay attention all class with her sitting next to me. I didn't notice her till she walked past my desk to sit down. I knew it was her by the smell of strawberries. _Why the fuck did it have to be strawberries._ With that I held my breathe and tried to ignore it but then she made a little cough to get my attention. I bet she was enjoying her little act and that just made me more pissed off.

"Is there something you need Isabella." I knew very well that pissed her off to be called by her first name and the way her tone showed it. _1-0_ I was so going to win this.

"I was just wondering if you would like to explain your behavior yesterday." She was sure to not break her tone.

"Well Isabella, I was under a misunderstanding and I took it out of hand I am sorry about that." I can't believe I had to example myself. It got quiet for a second maybe she felt bad about what see did. Then she spoke again in the same tone.

"So I am under the impression that I am a tease Edward?" What the fuck how did she know! That was stupid to ask myself obvious she spent the night with miss big mouth Alice. I couldn't help to glare but it really was meant for her. I thought about it for a second, if she knew what I called her yesterday and here she is today. Damn I was a fool.

"Well today just makes you more of a tease Isabella." I just wanted to smile at her for saying that to her. It was all true and her expression changed. She looked as if she was going to kick someone's ass. She quickly got herself together.

"Well Edward it takes a tease to know a tease." She fucking winked at me. I think my mouth might have dropped a little. Did she just really call me a tease? I couldn't even think but want her to repeat what she said but Mr. Brown came into the class and called it in order. The whole class I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and she was making me hate this class. She just kept twirling her hair and then she kept biting her lip and I let out a little groan every time. _What would I do to bite that lip. _Holy shit what was I thinking? Was I really having those feelings towards Bella? I knew this wasn't the first time I pictured doing something sexually with Bella but her looking the way she did today and seducing me was making things worse. I needed to get the hell out of here and breathe. I couldn't even think straight. The rest of class I just kept picturing Bella spread out on my bed. The bell broke my day dream and I ran out the classroom. I bumped into Alice and she just giggled. Damn her and her little make-over. Once again I came into the lunch room and joined around Mike, Emmett, Eric, Tyler and some other guys from the football team. I could only picture what their tiny brains were thinking I sat down and Tyler was talking.

"Dude Mike, I swear how could you miss how Bella looks? She is so mouth watering, and I was laughing my ass off as Jessica and Lauren made comments about her. They are like, look who is coming out the shell and showing off just because she has some new hot friend." Tyler just kept laughing and Mike look disappointed. I bet Mike was just picturing Bella and him actually getting her. Emmett came behind me and smacked my back.

"Yo bro, so I saw how your sister looked and lucky I cant think any of your family hot but damn. I swear when I saw Bella my mouth almost fell off." I glared at him and he knew right away. He and Alice were the only two people who knew I would think of Bella from time to time. I just dropped my glare because Emmett was giving me his puppy dog face. I swear Emmett was one of the biggest and most wild guys on the team yet he would act like a little child when it came to me. Most people were scared as hell to approach him but to me he was just a teddy bear. I sat down and Tanya popped out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Eddie did you see Bella and your sister? I swear they are just trying to take my queen spot but they can kiss that away. You got my back right Eddie?" Grr…one of the things I could not stand was getting called Eddie. At this point Bella would be an angel to be by instead of Tanya. Damnit there I go again thinking about Bella like I had feelings for her. I just shook my head and Emmett tapped my shoulders and pointed where Alice and Bella were at. Some blonde guy was kissing my sister. What the fuck! I got up and Emmett pushed me down.

"Dude that is Jasper. I guess he is your sister's boyfriend? I saw his hot hot twin sister checking in with him and he was asking the office if an Alice Cullen was here." Great not only did this fucker kiss my baby sister but he is now working his charm on my Bella. _Dumbass that isn't your Bella. Remember you are with Tanya._ My inner thoughts were right but it made me upset a little.

"Eddie what's wrong? You seem so upset." She was kissing my neck.

"I just don't like some guy on my sister." I sort of lied. Just than a tall blonde walked over to the table and Alice jumped up and squeezed her. I assumed it was Jasper's sister by the way Emmett stared at her with all bright eyes. The blonde then glared at Bella and Bella glared back. It was like that for moments then they both started to laugh and the blonde squeezed Bella. What the hell? This some secret test between women?

"Dude I'm sorry but I totally got to go talk to that hottie." Emmett got up and walked away. Everyone looked at Emmett and just after 5 minutes they were all laughing and Bella hugged Emmett's shoulders. Why did that fucker get it so easily! The rest of lunch period I watched them all get along and laugh with each other. I was one to rarely envy but I did so much towards Emmett. I just sighed and the bell rang. I paced towards my next class biology great. I knew Mike, Tyler and Jessica all had that class. Time to keep the mask on for just one more class. I walked in class and the teacher just looked at her class list and gestured for me to sit at a table towards a window in the middle. I sat down and wished I did come yesterday to actually pick out my seat. I was just looking out the window and my personal demon and angel spoke.

"You are in my seat Mr. Cullen." I looked up to see Bella staring at me. Fuck my life. I stared just for a moment and then moved over. I sat back and thought what had I done to deserve this. I looked to stare at Bella and she looked concern at me. Yeah right.

"What are you looking at?" I put that with as much as acid as I could. She flinched back and mumbled nothing. The rest of class went by fast since we just watched a safe video even though it was dark, I had the feeling Bella was staring at me all of class. The lights popped on once the video and she was staring at me like she was trying to solve so problem. She blushed that she was caught and grabbed her stuff and ran out the room. What was her problem? She might be bipolar or something since this morning she was being all flirty and now its all concern like what fuck. I shook my head and then was joined by Tyler, Mike and Jessica.

"Dude what happened? She was out in a rush." Tyler was the only one besides Emmett that didn't drive me crazy.

"I don't know the chick is bipolar or something."

"I don't give a fuck if she is a mute I love to tap that ass." Mike held his hand out and Tyler smacked it. I wanted to beat the shit out of Mike for that comment.

"Tanya is all worried about Bella but she has nothing to worry about. I bet this was a one day thing. Besides Bella isn't meant for the queen seat." Okay Jessica was really getting on my nerves.

"Why would you say that?" Jessica seemed shocked I asked.

"Well Edward isn't it obvious. She isn't like us. She is shy, a bookworm, doesn't care about her look and frankly she seems like a boring person." I just got up and walked out the room. I swear they were pissing me off. I bet Bella was nothing like that but then again I don't know anything about her and I couldn't even ask her because I have caused her to hate me. I royally fucked this up. I stormed in my car and put Kings of Leon on.

BPOV

The final bell rang for the day and I just gotta say it was one hell of a day. First after the whole morning of flirting with Edward and then lunch. Meeting Jasper was amazing and he was such a good guy. Then meeting his sister Rosalie was something. At first she just glared at and I and I decide to glare back but then she had a huge smile on and I couldn't help but to laugh. She ended up explaining to me that she was testing me to see if I could deal with her and I passed. The biggest surprise was having Emmett one of the best of our football defensive players come over like he knew us and hung out with us all lunch. I'm sure he had it hard for Rose by the way he kept looking at her. He was so funny and I got an instant bond of a big brother type. He kept teasing me and tickling me. He then whispers in my ear and I shook my head over and over again.

"_I know Edward wish he could come over and hang out with us but he would ruin his image and everyone would go ape shit."_

I ran out to my car at this point. I hated hated gym and it didn't help that I had guys staring at me all class but I was blessed because Alice and Rose had it with me. Alice decided to make plans for a sleepover to happen this weekend and I was actually looking forward to it. I threw my bag on the passenger seat and looked towards the coward with Edward. Was it really possible for him to like me? I tried to be so soft to him during biology but I guess he was mad at me but he did have the right after I treated him today. Okay new goal is to become friendly with Edward. I just smiled at me goal and then looked towards the group again to see Tanya making out with Edward and what shocked me the most was Edward was staring at me while doing it looking at me with hate. This asshole was going to make this an impossible goal to do.

The rest of the week went by without much drama well of course beside Edward. I kept trying to be friendly towards him and he would be a complete ass back to me so I kept giving up. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I spent the rest of the week lunch together laughing and enjoying ourselves. For some weird reason it felt like everyone was staring at me because just a days ago I was quiet bookworm Bella and now I am the hot and lovable girl next door everyone wants. I broke out my gaze to a honking. I grabbed my bag and guitar for the weekend and ran outside. Alice and Rose were gesturing for me to hurry up. I hopped in the car.

"Sorry, I was kind of spacing out." Rose just shook her head and held back a laugh. Alice was just staring at lucky. Yes I named my guitar Lucky.

"Bella do you play?" I nodded my head and she just clapped.

"You have to play for us this weekend. Pretty please!" I just giggled and nodded.

We drove and just sang along to any song that came on. Once we were in the drive way I noticed a huge hummer in the drive way. I swore that wasn't there last time I was her. Alice just huffed.

"It seems the boys are going to try to ruin my sleepover but they have another thing coming."

Rose just shook her head. "I swear I'm going to kill my brother, along with yours but the big boy Emmett, I might have other things in mind." Alice and I smacked her at the same time.

"Horny ass Rosalie!" I just laughed as I managed that out and Alice joined me and Rose just shrugged. Rose and I grabbed our bags and walked into the house. Esme greeted us right away.

"Hey girls…sorry about the boys. They went to Carlie before me so he ended up saying yes. Anyways I hope you girls have fun." We all nodded and she kissed our cheeks and we went straight to Alice's room. Her room was huge and filled with so many god damn pink things. I swear I think I died a little seeing all this pink. Alice noticed it and laughed.

"Don't worry I am changing my room. I just haven't lived her for a few years and I am older and well the damn things I order won't be here till Monday so we are stuck in pink paradise. We all laughed and then Alice spoke again.

"Okay girls for my slumber party we are going to change into the cutest night gowns I got in Paris and don't worry about it." She was up and dancing across the room before Rose and I got to object. She threw Rose a long red night gown and I got the short night blue nighty. I just sighed and knew I should just get it over with. "Rose you can get dressed in my bathroom and Bella go ahead and get dressed down the hall bathroom. I just walked out and into the bathroom. I took no time to get dressed. Once I was in the little nighty I looked in the mirror. I untied my braids and shook my hair out. This nighty was half way up my thigh and I kind of felt like I was exposed a little too much. I just huffed and stormed out the room. I wasn't paying attention and ran straight into something hard. I was about to fall back but it caught me. I looked up and saw Edward…Oh my fucking god…

EPOV

I decide I should hang out with Emmett this weekend and invite Jasper over but I also wanted to destroy Alice's sleepover. I called my dad and I knew he would say yes not really paying attention to my sister's plans. I had the night set up perfect. We went and got movies and were coming back. We came down the hall and I wasn't paying attention looking back at Emmett and something crashed into my chest. I dropped the movies and caught it. I looked down to see Bella. Holy fuck. She was in the shortest blue nighty I have seen in my life. Her hair was all ruffed up and a strap had fallen to her side. God either hated me or really really loved me. She blushed right away and Emmett and Jasper's eyes looked like they were going to fall out. She was stunned and looked down.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry I didn't mean too…uh I need to go excuse me…sorry again!" She took off running down the hall to my sister's room. I just kind of was stunned. Emmett broke up the moment.

"Dude they are having a nighty slumber party. I so need to go see Rose." Jasper glared at him.

"Dude that's my sister." Emmett huffed.

"Yeah right like you don't want to see Alice. Lucky boy Eddie got to see a whooole lot of Bella." He just started to laugh and I just walked to my room. How the hell was I going to be able to sleep knowing Bella was wearing that and was just two doors down from me.

BPOV

Oh my god…oh my god! Why Edward out of all people. I slammed Alice's door and fell down. Alice and Rose looked at me.

"What's wrong Bella?" I just tried to keep my breathing even.

"Alice I ran into the boys wearing this." Alice face was just shock and Rose just burst into laughter. For a minute I thought back to their faces and it was pretty funny and I started to laugh. Alice was still horrified.

"Okay girls new rule no leaving the room without a robe. Anyways we are going to play 21 questions." She clapped her hands and led us to the bed. We first started with little questions like where we were born and hobbies. They were surprised I sang and played guitar. We also asked about celebrated questions but now we were down to 5 questions left and we decide we would all answer the same 5 questions. Alice was the spokesperson for the questions.

"Okay girls. First out of five questions. Who was your first kiss?" Alice was first. "Mine was this boy Josh. He was so cute but then over summer turned into a horny teen boy." She just shook her head and we laughed. Rose was next.

"Mine was this guy Henry. Real asshole glad it only lasted 2 days before I kicked him in the balls." We cheered and gave her a high five and then they looked at me.

"Mine was with this guy James. I had a crush on him in middle school and spin the bottle and we kissed." They all awed at my innocent self.

"Number two question. How many boyfriends have you had?" Alice just held out three fingers. Rose had five out and I well had only one.

"Bella are you serious, one boy!" Rose was shock but Alice knew. She spoke right away.

"Bella is in love with Edward and didn't have eyes on anyone else for the longest time." Rose seemed so shock but she talked again.

"Well that dumbass is missing out." I smiled

"Okay question number three hottest celeb you had a wet dream about." Damn Alice was making this so sexual. "Well I will go first. I have to say Brad Pitt. He is one sexy blonde but of course my blonde boy is better." She just smiled and Rose shook her head.

"Let's see I would say Justin Timberlake." Alice and I both moaned at him. Rose did have good taste. Now it was my turn.

"Johnny Depp." They all stared. "He maybe old but damn that man is hot plus he has a sexy accent." We all nodded and smiled together.

"Okay question four, where was you biggest PDA?" Rose leaned back and laughed. "Sorry Alice I have to go first. Okay so mine was at the zoo. This guy I was going out with just couldn't control himself and he got me right in the middle of the face painting area. Oh my god all the PTCO moms were going crazy." I started to laugh and Alice whipped a fake tear away. "Okay mine was with Jasper and we were in the middle of a mall. Anyways we were making out and we were trying to guide towards a bench, but it failed horribly and Jasper fell into an in-door pond with fishes in it." She was just giggled and Rose wouldn't stop laughing about her brothers embarrassing kiss. I just shook my head and they both looked at me.

"Well mine was in my 8th grade dance and James decided to kiss me against a wall and well not only did a bunch of our teachers break it up but the DJ put a spotlight on us. So embarrassing to even think." I looked at them and they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. I just blushed. I guess it was as bad as they were making it seem. Alice got a grip on herself.

"Okay last question how many guys have you sleep with." Oh shit this question was really not being asked. Alice held two fingers up and Rose had four up. They both grinned at each and looked at me. I just twirled my hair. Rose opened her mouth in shock.

"Bella you are a virgin!" She yelled it out and my nightmare just got worse when I looked up to see Edward at the doorway with his mouth wide open. Kill me god please!

**~Okay so I hope everyone like the first half of the sleepover! Anyways rate and review! My goal is to get 17 reviews before I update again! Come on guys let the pimping begin! ~**


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepover part 2

**~A/N Hey guys! Omg thank you all for the reviews and I couldn't help myself but to post a new chapter right away! When a writer is getting a lot of reviews or comments it does really inspire us to write a lot faster. Anyways thanks again guys and enjoy! ~**

BPOV

Please let me die. I don't care if I have a heart attack or somehow something falls from the sky and hits me, just let me die. I just stared at Edward and he stared back. It seemed like time was passing by so fast yet no one moved. Why did he have to walk in when I said I was a virgin why why why! He finally tore his eyes from me.

"I'm sorry…mom told me to bring you guys some drinks…um they are by the door sorry." He shut the door and I stood still in my spot. My life was ruined. I could give a fuck if anyone thought I was being dramatic by behaving this way but having the guy you loved so much and him being our "king" hearing me admit I was a virgin was something no one should have to live through. I finally was able to move but all I managed to do was slam my head on the floor. Alice and Rose snapped out of what just happened. Alice was rubbing my back. I just realized I was crying. Damnit I never cried in front of people.

"Bella its okay. Don't be embarrassed." I had ever right to be embarrassed.

"Alice he knows I'm a fucking virgin how can I not be embarrassed! Look at him! He has probably gotten more ass than I will ever have in my life! I'm sure he is laughing it up with Emmett and Jasper right now." I just hit the sides of my head with my hands like a 5 year old throwing a fit. Rose then did something I would never expect. She pinched my ass causing me to squeal and sit up.

"Bella stop overacting right now. I will tell you right now and I'm not going to baby your ass. Get over it Bella who gives a fuck. There are guys who actually would love that about you! It just means they get to teach you tricks and it also means they get to make something special with you. Now about Edward hearing it, well it can be good and it can be bad. First of all if he does end up spreading it around the school, trust me darling I will rip his balls out. Secondly Bella he might just be surprised, I know sure as hell I am." I was confused.

"Why are you surprised?" She just laughed and shook her head.

"Bella you are hot okay. I would have thought someone would have gotten to you by now. Don't worry about not getting some anyways. These are high school boys, and I am telling you that you aren't missing out on much. If I could still be a virgin and avoid the other four losers I was with, trust me I would. It just means you get to save yourself for a college guy or the right guy to come along and have an actually amazing first time." She just smiled and patted my head. Who knew Rose could be such an amazing sweetheart. Alice just smiled and nodded to me.

"Don't worry Bells. I actually am happy some loser hasn't tainted my little Bella." I just laughed and pushed her away.

"Since when am I yours Alice?" She just gave me her puppy eyes. Rose threw a pillow at Alice.

"Alice back off. Bella is mine! So back off bitch!" I just laughed harder and Alice grabbed a pillow and started hitting Rose. I was just laughing so hard that I didn't notice them double teaming on me. I grabbed a pillow and started to attack them back. We just kept laughing and hitting each other. Eventually feathers were all over the place and we laid on Alice's bed laughing. We were enjoying ourselves so much then clapping came from the door way. I looked to see Emmett with a huge grin and Jasper with his mouth hanging open. I laughed and Alice rushed to Jasper.

"Is something the matter honey?" She was so seducing him and Rose and me noticed and giggled to ourselves.

"Um…nothing I just wanted to kiss you goodnight that is all." She just smiled and pecked him. Emmett just laughed.

"Thanks girls for that show by the way…I am sooo going to have good dreams tonight." He winked at Rose and she rolled her eyes and giggled. Alice pushed the boys and jumped back on the bed and we laughed together. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Alice did you see Jaspers face. I think he thought he was dead and went heaven." She just shook her head and smiled.

"I think we pleased those boys by having a night gown sleepover and then a pillow fight." We giggled and talked some more. Around 3 we fell asleep.

Well I have to say that I had dreams about Edward every night but I haven't had a dream like this in the longest time. I was laying down on Edward's bed just wearing a lace red bra and red lace panties. Edward was in a black suit walking towards me with pure lust in his eyes. He crawled on the bed towards me and started to kiss me. One hand had a bunch of my hair and the other was on my neck. I let out a moan and he took that chance and stuck his tongue in my mouth and I put mine in his. We both moaned into each others. We deepened our kisses and his hand started to trail towards my bra. He pushed it up and grabbed my breast. I moaned loudly in his mouth and he broke our kisses. He leaned to my ear and whispered so sexy in my ear.

"You like that Bella." I nodded and he nibbled on my ear. "I bet I know where you would like my fingers better." He moved his hand down my stomach down to my panties. He stopped right by my entrance and circled around my panties. Even in my fucking dreams he was a tease. I couldn't help but pant and look at him with need. He looked at me and smiled and stuck his finger inside my core. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan and he liked that a lot and added another finger. With his two fingers he circled inside my core. Oh my god it felt so amazing. This was so amazing but like all good dreams must end. I was enjoying it so much but I heard giggles. Who the fuck was in Edward's room giggling. I slowly looked away from Edward and he disappeared and my dream began to fade. I slowly opened my eyes to Rose and Alice looking at me with huge grins. I shot up and looked at them. No way were they watching me sleep. Rose just started to laugh louder.

"So Bella, you want to tell us about your hot dream? I am so interested why you are bright red and were moaning in your sleep." She just kept her grin and Alice broke into laughter.

"I'm sorry Bella but we woke up to you moaning and saying Edward's name. Wow girl you have it so hard for my brother." I just blushed and threw my face into a pillow. Fuck me and me talking in my sleep. They both started to laugh and lifted me up.

"Come on horny girl! I bet after that hot dream you need some food." I just kicked Alice in the ass.

"Haha laugh it up pixie I will get you back just wait." She smiled and we skipped to the kitchen. We were all wrapped in robes matching our nighties. We went down to the sweet smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon and ham. I looked in the kitchen to see the boys around Esme trying to pick the food off the stove. She turned around and grabbed a rag and started to hit them with it.

"I swear Emmett you try to steal another piece of bacon and I will cut you fingers off. You should learn to never miss with a woman in the kitchen." Emmett dodged it and looked at us as we sat down at the counter. He just had a huge grin on his face and nudge Jasper who also smiled. I bet they had a dream similar to mine. Jasper walked around and kissed Alice on the cheek. Esme looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi girls how was last night?" Emmett and Jasper busted into laughter and Esme looked at them. "What is wrong with you boys?"

Emmett just shook his head and Jasper held back laughter. I looked at them and just how quickly I have thought of them as my brothers now. I looked past them to see Edward leaning on a counter looking down. He was going to make things difficult if I wanted us to even develop us to be friends. Emse broke my gaze by handing us plates. I smiled.

"Thank you Esme." She just smiled. Emmett looked at her with a puppy face.

"Mommy aren't you going to make me a plate?" She just rolled her eyes.

"Emmett, I think of you as a child of mine but all you men eat like dogs so no point in putting it on a plate when you are going to eat out a the pan." She just patted his head. "Okay guys well I am off to go shopping and Carlie is at work. If you guys need anything go ahead and call me. I should be back in a few hours." She walked past us and gave all of us girls kisses on the cheeks. As soon as she was gone Emmett looked at us. I decide I should play along with Emmett.

"Is something the matter Emmett? You keep looking at us like we did something." I just grinned at him and he shook his head.

"Bella I got to say you are something. You are a true smart ass and I have got to thank you for last night. I had sweet sweet dreams." He just grinned and I couldn't help but give a gross look. Edward looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" We all just started to laugh. Jasper was going to take this one.

"Well Eddie you see, when I came to say goodnight to Alice after you decide to go to bed early Em and I walked in to the girls having a pillow fight all in nighties. It was something." We all watched Edward's face drop and we laughed harder. I needed to make things better.

"Well I got to say Edward you did miss you best friend making himself so stupid in front of a bunch of hot girls. A complete fool in front of Rose." Rose gave me a high five and Emmett glared.

"Your going to regret that Swan if I was you I would start running." I looked at him no way he was serious, but he was totally by the playfully smile on his face. All the guys then got the same looks on all of us. Shit. I looked at Alice and Rose and they took off running in different directions. I decide to make a run for it upstairs. It sounded like Alice was screaming running outside and Rose was running around the living room. I heard Edward and Emmett laughing and chasing behind. Oh shit why did I have to get the two football players. I just kept running and ran into someone's room and shut the door. I dove right under the bed and covered my mouth. I don't think they saw which room I went into. I ditched my robe when I was on the stairs. I couldn't hear anything throughout the whole house. Did Alice and Rose get caught or were they hiding just like me? I just stayed quiet and then the door opened. I looked to see it was one of the guys wearing black socks. Hm however this was had some good feet which is something I wouldn't normally say. I just watched them as they stopped by the door. I held my breath and expected them to turn around but instead they came in all the way and shut the door. _Oh shit_ I slowly watched the feet hop onto the bed. I felt the pressure of someone on the bed laying down. How the fuck was I going to get out and who was it? Oh my god what if it was Jasper and Alice came in and they totally fucked while I was under here. _EW so gross._ If it was Emmett then god knows what that monkey would do to me, but what if it was Edward. He was the most dangerous it would to have in this room. It got quiet and then I thought for a moment maybe they were asleep. I slowly crawled from under the bed I peeked up to see no one on the bed. Wait there was just a body on the bed. I then felt breathing on my neck. _Oh my god Oh my god._ I slowly turned around to see Edward right there and I couldn't hold back a yelp. He covered my mouth and dragged me to his bathroom. He closed the door and dragged me to the shower and closed the curtain. I waited there with him looking at the door. We heard Edward's door open and someone say no then closed it again. We both let out a breath and I thought for a minute, I thought he was on the guy's side. I looked at him and he was staring at me. He moved his hand from my mouth. I was so confused. I was still worried they would find us so I would whisper.

"Edward I thought you were playing on the boy's side." He just chuckled quiet and whispered in my ear.

"Well I was until I caught you but if I had let Emmett get you he would have thrown you in water or something and I wouldn't be able to talk to you." I looked him in the eyes.

"What do you want to say Edward?" I couldn't control my breathing between so close to his body and lips.

"I'm sorry Bella. I had no reason to act like an asshole to you and I am sorry about walking in on you yesterday. That was something private and I shouldn't have heard that. Don't worry I wont go gossiping. Personally I hate it all and I like to get away from it and when I'm with you or around you it seems like it all disappears and I can just focus on you Bella." I was so dreaming, was he saying he liked to be around me? Sure I might be taking it out of hand but hell it just meant he didn't hate me or anything. I smiled.

"It's okay Edward and I'm sorry for teasing you. I promise it won't happen again." He looked at me and grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. Fuck it if he had a girlfriend or anything. Right now he wanted me and I wanted him. I kissed him back and he started moving us back to his bedroom. We finally made it to his bed without managing to break our kisses unless for a quick breathe of air. He laid back on his bed and brought me on top of him. We started to kiss even deeper slipping our tongues into each others mouth. Why did this seem so much like my dream? He started to move his hands up my nighty and I moaned at the touch of his hands just as he was going to reach my breast Alice walked in the room. Time just froze and none of us moved. She noticed his hands were by my chest and I was sitting on his noticed erection.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry!" She closed the door and ran out. I guess Edward finally got back into reality and looked his hands. He pulled them quickly out my outfit and pushed me off of him.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I just watched him stand up and pace around with his hands brushing through his hair. He closed his eyes then looked at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry." What he was sorry? Sorry for what? Then it hit me. He was sorry he kissed me and touched me. I felt so used and hurt at the same time. I knew he would never want to be with someone like me when he has someone like Tanya. I felt like I was going to cry and have a break down. I got up and pushed past him and he grabbed my hand.

"Bella wait. Please I am sorry…All we can be is friends Bella. I'm with Tanya and I am not the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend." I looked down to his hand wrapped around mine and tried to snatch it back. I was so pissed at him but I shouldn't be. He was loyal to his girlfriend and I wasn't his girlfriend I should accept that, but I couldn't bring myself to be his friend when I would always want more.

"Edward let me go now!" I got my hand and slapped him in the face and ran out his room and down the hall and ran into Emmett's arms. I couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry in his chest. He just picked hugged me and brought me to Alice's door. He knocked and Jasper let him in. Alice jumped off her bed and ran to me.

"What is wrong Bella? Come sit down." Emmett led me to the bed and soon enough I was telling them all what happened. I didn't even notice Rose joining us. They all looked at me and I'm sure I seemed like the typical other girl in a relationship. I looked up at Emmett and he seemed pissed.

"I'm going to kick Edward's ass!" Rose grabbed him and pulled him back to sit on the floor.

I shook my head, "Emmett he did what he was suppose to do. He is right and doing the right thing. He has a girlfriend and he doesn't want to cheat on her. It is my fault for loving a taken man." I looked back and saw Jasper and Emmett shock. _Fuck I forgot they didn't know_. "Ugh fuck it! I might as well tell you two. I have been in love with Edward since freshman year and to be honest I could have stopped what happen but I didn't because I didn't want to stop it. I wanted it so bad and I let it get the way. I knew he could never return my feelings back when he has the perfect girlfriend right now." I just huffed and crossed my arms in my chest. Emmett made a disgust face.

"Bella I will tell you this right now, you are so so way better than Tanya. Trust me I have been around that slut for years and if I knew you were this type of person hell I would have totally been sitting with you then all those other idiots. You are like my little sister now and I will tell you for sure. I told you that day how much Edward wanted to come sit with us and it's true. Look Edward is a dumbass for caring how other people think of him so he is going to be a dumbass but like you said I can't argue with his choices. He is doing the right thing even though I think it is wrong Bella." They all nodded and sighed. Alice looked all depressed.

"Maybe if I hadn't interrupted it would have not stopped." I just giggled.

"Look Alice I am glad you stopped it when you did. If it had gone farther then I don't think he would offer us being friends." They all were speechless. Jasper spoke.

"Wait he wants to be friends? Bella that is good and it just means he wants you to be in his life and I think you really should." I looked around and they all nodded. I guess it couldn't hurt to try to be friends._ Yeah right its going to hurt twelve times worse!_ I ignore my inner thoughts. I agreed that I would try to be friends with Edward. We all shooed the boys out of course getting to see Rose and Emmett kiss and we all howled and she rolled her eyes. I took my shower first and got dressed in some jeans and a white tank top. I was just staying here so it's not like I needed to get all dressed up. I walked back into Alice's room and no one was there. I thought I would take the chance to grab my guitar and start to play. I sat on the bed and thought for a second about all that has happened and how I felt and of course Edward came to my head. I thought of a perfect song for how I felt towards Edward. I got to give it to Michelle Branch for her song Everywhere. I began to play my guitar and started to sing.

"Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"

With that I breathed and closed my eyes. That song was perfect for how I felt. I just laid back on Alice's bed and drifted to sleep.

EPOV

I am in deep trouble. When I got the death glares from everyone I knew I was in trouble but they can't blame me for my actions. I would never cheat on a girl and I would hope Bella would understand. I was so confused with my feelings towards Bella but I knew I needed to have her in my life so friends would be the only thing I could have with her. I just laid in my bed and all of a sudden Alice was grabbing me by my arm and gestured for me to be quiet. We just stood on the wall outside her room then I heard it. Bella was playing a guitar then singing. I focused on the lyrics and I think I went speechless at that point. Not only did Bella have an amazing singing voice but every lyric with such feeling. It seemed like she was singing about me and the last verse stuck in my head the most.

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

**~Okay so I know some people are thinking Edward is a complete asshole but got to hand it to the guy that he is loyal even though it is with the wrong girl .. Anyways there is still more to come with the sleepover and I hope everyone liked the little lime I had. Shooting for 20 reviews! ~**

**All the lyrics came from: .**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleepover part 3

**~Hiya all of you guys! Once again thanks for all the reviews and everything! I want to get you guys involved in the story and at the end of the chapter I want you guys to decide on something important for the story and it will end up effecting the story so pay attention to the ending note to the chapter but for now enjoy the chapter!~**

**P.S if you hadn't notice I am tending to write faster and doing more updates thanks to all the people reviewing so keep it up! It really does inspire me to write write write!**

***I own nothing of the twilight series***

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

BPOV

Once again I was dreaming about Edward but this was a complete different dream then the ones I dreamed of Edward and me holding hands and kissing. This one was scaring me and I just wanted to wake up. I was in a dark room and my body was stunned. I tried to move and get out of the dark but I couldn't. The only light that was in the room was a door wide open. I needed to get the door but I needed someone's help. Then Edward appeared in front of me. I was able to smile but not say anything. Edward just looked at me with cold eyes and kissed my forehead and began to walk towards the door. I tried to call out his name but nothing came out. He just kept walking then once he reached the door, he gave me one last glance then closed the door. He left me in the door and I heard a click. Not only did he close the door but he locked it. He doesn't want me and he would never want me. Even though I couldn't move or talk, I was also able to cry. The tears poured out and all I felt was pain. When the hell was this dream going to end! I stayed in the dark for what seemed like an eternity. An eternity without Edward. I just wanted to get over Edward and get rid of all my pain! I then felt someone shaking me awake. I then woke from my dream, and even though I was awake I still felt stunned. Even though it was a dream they did have a common thing. Edward didn't want me and he would never want me. I then opened my eyes and was staring at Esme. What was she doing here! I sat myself and looked at her. I then felt the stained tears on my cheek. Oh shit I was crying in my sleep. I looked at her straight in the eyes and she just had concern all over her face.

"Bella dear what is wrong? I came home and the girls told me you were sleeping and honey its 8 at night and I figured I would check up on you and I noticed you were crying. Do you want to talk about it or by chances would you like to call err that's right." She must of remembered my mother was dead, it wouldn't have surprised me most of the people at Forks knew about it when I first arrived but most of the teenagers in the town didn't which made me glad because I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I figured Esme was trying to help me and I was already getting a motherly vibe from her.

"Esme, have you ever had something you wanted so bad that you would fight for it but it is impossible to get?" She looked at me and rubbed my arm.

"Bella sweetie if it is something you really wanted then it wouldn't matter how impossible it would seem, you would fight for it until your very last breathe. When something that important comes up then you will experience times when you just want to give up because you have been trying so hard to get it but it may seem like it isn't getting any closer. Trust me honey I went through that and when I reached it I couldn't have been happier."

I smiled and she was right. I shouldn't just give up on Edward and just try even harder. "Thank you Esme, by the way do you mind if I asked you what it was?"

She just smiled along with me. "It was Carlie. You see, his mother and father wanted him to marry a woman whose father was responsible for building the church his parents spent countless hours at and I fought for Carlie's heart and to claim him as my husband. Trust me our relationship wasn't as easy as others. I even got threaten with a restraining order." She giggled and gave me one last hug. "Bella trust me if Edward is worth it then you will fight for him with all you got and I hope you do win." How the hell did she know! I guess she read my face. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry I know. I know a lot thanks to my daughter, she can't keep any secrets from me." Of course Alice's big mouth told someone.

"It's okay and thank you Esme. I have no more intentions of giving up on Edward." She just gave me one last hug.

"That's the way to think sweetie. Now let's go get you something to eat." I jumped out of bed and headed downstairs with her. Everyone was seated at the table except Edward. I looked into the faces of everyone and they had concerned faces on them and I just smiled at them and it seemed to relax them a bit. I took my seat at the table and started to eat. Oh my god this was so good. Esme was an amazing cook!

"Esme this is amazing!" Everyone then started to laugh. I was so confused.

"Oh honey, Edward made that. He is an amazing cook and I'm sure if you wanted to give him your thanks you are going to have to wait. He is on a date right now." I just let out a sigh and kept eating. Of course Edward would be on a date it was Saturday and why wouldn't the "king" be home on a Saturday. I grumbled a little and Alice was so pissed off and couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ugh he is such an asshole! First he kisses you then he says he is sorry then he goes on a fucking date with that slut!"

I was so shocked and everyone seemed to be. I don't think anyone had heard Alice get this mad. Emmett started to laugh and Jasper just started to rub Alice's hand to calm her down. I couldn't help but laugh to and everyone looked at me expect for Emmett who was on the ground laughing.

"Alice thank you really. It's okay and don't worry about me guys, I fine and I still have my eyes set on that asshole." I just grinned and everyone seemed much better and they all joined in laughing. Emmett then sat back up.

"Hey Bells, I already invited all of these guys but would do you want to come watch our first game of the season? It is always so much fun and everyone has a blast at the games. It also helps that we kick ass." I just giggled at Emmett and nodded my head. Leave it to Emmett to get so excited about football, such a typical guy move. We all cleaned out plates and all of us headed to the living room to watch scary movies. I sat on the couch and Alice and Rose sat on my sides. Emmett came in the room with popcorn and Jasper had snowcaps. I snatched the candy and dumped them all in the popcorn and Emmett looked grossed out but everyone was happy about my idea. We started to dig in the popcorn while Emmett put in The Ring and turned off the lights. I had Jasper in-between my legs and I was playing with his hair during the trailers. I have to say this was a very good week for me. Two new girlfriends and two new older brothers that I always wanted. The movie started and we all focused on it. I was never the type of person who enjoyed scary movies just because I could easily be scared. We sat there and just stared at the TV. I had the bowl of popcorn in my lap yet everyone stopped reaching into the bowl to grab food. We sat there still barley anyone breathing. Then we all screamed as we saw the girl in the closet. Alice then tapped my shoulder.

"Bella I need to go to the bathroom but I'm afraid to go by myself." I just nodded and we held hands and went to the nearest bathroom. Then she looked at me. "Come in with me?" I just shook my head. Don't get me wrong I was scared but I wasn't going to go in the same bathroom as someone else. I just leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I waited for Alice to hurry up then something grabbed my shoulders. I couldn't think or process what was happening but I just screamed so loud. A bunch of things happened at that moment. One I was screaming so loud it could break someone's ear drum, Alice came running out the bathroom with her shirt on and her thong, Emmett and Jasper came running to Alice and me. I didn't stop screaming till Rose turned on the hallway light. Everyone just studied the moment that was happening and at Edward, who was on the ground holding his hands to his ears. It seemed everyone was looking at each other and then I just started to laugh. Then it seemed like everyone else started to laugh expect Alice and Edward. Edward than sat up and seemed pissed and confused.

"What the hell Bella! Why did you scream and Alice why did you run out in just your panties. Please go put your jeans back on." Alice blushed and walked back into the bathroom and I just laughed even harder. "So what was with you screaming when I grabbed your shoulder Bella?" I managed to stop laughing for a second to explain.

"Edward we were watching The Ring and I was taking Alice to the bathroom and well you scared me and I didn't know what to do but to scream." I started to laugh again how this might seem to others and then Alice came back in and looked pissed, but not about the situation but at Edward. With that glare that came from her just seemed to make the mood in the hallway get cold and uncomfortable. So I figured I might as well break it. "So anyone want to go finish the movie or should we wait for the morning?" Rose just shook her head and grabbed my arm and Alice's. So I took that as a no and waved goodbye to the guys. We went into the room and landed on Alice's bed and for some weird reason I was sleepy again. We all just crashed and for some weird reason I didn't dream that night.

EPOV

Just after hearing Bella sing, I couldn't think straight. I had already been confused of what I thought of Bella but it was ten times worse! One thing I have learned over the years is cooking helps me calm down. I could give a shit if people thought it was girly to cook but I liked it of course so I kept it a secret. Once I finished cooking I went back to my room and looked over the text messages I got. Two parties were going on and a few people were going to the movies. I figured I would want to get shit faced and not think about my feelings towards Bella. I got dressed and texted Tanya.

_Hey Baby wanna go to Tyler's party with me?_

_Sure, but wait is your sister and that slut Bella coming?_

She just had to say Bella… _Of course not love. Anyways pick you up in 10mintutes?_

_Sounds good Eddie_

I grabbed my car keys and as I left my room I ran into my mother, great. "Hi mom what's wrong?"

She just smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was bothering her but I could tell she wasn't going to tell me. "So where are you going sweetie? Everyone is going to watch movies when Bella wakes up."

I just ran my fingers through my hair. "I was going to go on a date with Tanya mom. Go ahead and feed everyone the chicken stir fry I made." I gave her a kiss and ran out the door. I was such a bad liar when it came to my mother. I hopped in my Volvo and drove straight to Tanya's house. She came running to the car in the shortest bright red dress I have ever seen. She hopped in the truck and pecked me on the check.

"So Eddie when are you going to trade this girly car for a nice sexy pick-up truck?" Ugh I hated it when she would pick on my car. I loved my Volvo.

"Just buckle up Tanya." We made it to the party and of course all the football players were there and along with the cheerleaders. Tanya ran straight to them and they seemed to be gossiping like always I went to grab a beer and Mike came behind me.

"Yo bro, about time you got here! Where is Emmett at?" Why in the world did it have to be fucking Mike who came up to me!

"He is back at my house watching movies with everyone else." He just sighed.

"Emmett has been hanging out with all those new people and Bella. People at our table are really started to hate those guys because they are dragging attention away but I kept telling them that after our first game and our captain a.k.a quarterback kicks ass then we will have all the attention right man!?"

"Yeah your right. Did you see Tanya?" I just had my eyes on her and I looked away and she is gone.

"Dude you know how Tanya and the rest of the cheerleaders get. Once they hear a sexy song they all dance on each other." I looked around but couldn't find her then my phone started to buzz. I looked down and there was a text message from Emmett.

_Dude, look you know I am the last person to jump on your balls about something but its real fucked up you ditched us all and did that to Bella then go off with your slut of a gf. You better get your ass here soon and make up with Bella. She seems better but we all know she wont be better until you make things right. Your pussy ass self better tell her straight if you want to be friends or if you have feelings with her. We are starting the movie now so you better get here fast!_

I just sighed and I actually realized he was right. I looked around to tell Tanya that I had to leave and saw her grinding up on Eric. That stupid mother fucker. Fuck her, she can find her own way home. I walked out the house and hopped back into my Volvo and drove. I needed to set things right with Bella but I was afraid to do that. What if she didn't want to settle for friends but what if she did? I knew now that I needed her to be in my life somehow but that was pretty selfish to ask but I was willing to ask. I got inside the house and noticed that just Emmett, Jasper and Rose were on the couch. They gestured that they went to the bathroom so I tried to make my way down the hallway. With the dim light I could make out from the TV reflecting on the hallway I managed to grab Bella's shoulder. I guess it wasn't the smartest move because she screamed like someone was killing her. I couldn't help but the let go and cup my ears so I wouldn't go deaf. I fell to the ground and just held them praying that she would stop and sure enough she did as soon as some lights came out. I looked up to see her staring at me then everyone. She then started to laugh and everyone followed. It seemed Alice and me were the only ones who didn't laugh like them. I got myself up and straightened my self out. I was so confused and pissed off at the same time.

"What the hell Bella! Why did you scream and Alice why did you run out in just your panties. Please go put your jeans back on." It was absolute distracting having my sister without pants on. "So, what was with you screaming when I grabbed your shoulder Bella?" I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Edward we were watching The Ring and I was taking Alice to the bathroom and well you scared me and I didn't know what to do but scream." What really scream? I wonder if it ever occurred for her to punch in the balls but yet again I'm happy she chose not too. Alice then came out and the stupid twin thing happened. She was glaring at me and I knew it was because I ditched Bella and then went to Tanya. Bella then asked shyly if everyone wanted to finish the movie but Rose took Alice and Bella to bed. Which left me with Jasper and Emmett. I followed them back and Emmett let out a sigh.

"So much for having Rose wanting to stay the night with me. Thanks Edward for ruining." I shoved him.

"Well you were the one who suggested I be here." He looked at me serious.

"You shouldn't have ever left. You better explain things to her in the morning asshole." I went and sat on the couch and passed out.

BPOV

I'm not sure what time it is but Rose and Alice are still asleep. I slipped out of their arms and grab some clothes out my bag. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. What was wrong with me, I have never been a morning person yet here I am up at…_6:30AM_ What the hell! Was something wrong with Alice's bathroom clock? I just hopped in the hot water and let it relax me. Why in the hell didn't I dream last night? Maybe the damn movie scared my dreams away. Ugh what was with Edward yesterday he seemed all moody but now that I think about it he came home with no hickys or none of Tanya's cheap ass red lipstick marks on him either. Maybe things are getting better. I hopped out the shower and got dress in a pair of grey sweats and a pink tank top. I searched the room to see everyone was asleep. As I exited Alice's room, I couldn't hear anything so a thought hit me. I could use this chance to use Esme's kitchen. I ran down the stairs like a little kid on Christmas and began pulling pans and ingredients for breakfast. I was just adding more french toast to a pan and making bacon when Edward came down. He looked so tired.

"Hey Edward? Didn't get much sleep?" He looked at me and then he kind of seemed lost.

"Bella I need to talk to you." Uh oh this couldn't be good but maybe it could be oh god.

"Bella what would you say to us being friends?" I looked him in the eyes and –

**~MWHA MWHA sorry guys left it at a cliffhanger to get you guys involved! I want you guys to decide if she should accept them being friends for now or tell him to fuck off ^-^! I am going to leave this up for debate for 4 DAYS! HEAR ME JUST 4 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So make sure to tell me which it should be! Once I have enough answers then I will take the choice and continue the story! ~**


	7. Chapter 7: Fresh Starts

**~A/N OMG I LOVE U GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! I can believe all the responds I got for chapter 6 and I was so happy! I'm sorry but I can't wait one more day so I cut the vote a day short, so don't hate me .. Anyways I got the vote result and people did send me PM on the votes which was fine and I didn't mind but I did get a for sure answer from how this story goes so hopefully no one gets all mad at me but the decision was made. Anyways here you guys all go. Enjoy! ~**

***I own nothing of the twilight series***

**~LoveDreamLust3~**

BPOV

Oh shit he just asked me if what I would say if I wanted to be friends. Shit do I say yes or no._ Dumbass if you say yes it is only got to hurt twelve times worse! Didn't you learn your lesson in the bedroom! You need to stay away from this asshole before he breaks your heart! You guys can not be friends because you will also want more and that will ruin the friendship from the start._ My inner voice was giving me so many good points but should I follow them? Okay let's just say I wanted to be friends with him, does that mean I hang around the popular kids? Watch him make out with Tanya all day? Have Mike Newton flirt and try to grab my ass all the time? Be around the slut squad? No no no! The answer to all these questions were no because I didn't want that unless Edward was by mine. So what if I tell him no then what? He doesn't talk to me and ignores me from now on? Either way if I say yes or no I lose and my heart breaks. Which would hurt less…Shit he was waiting for an answer and I chanted to myself _do not cry do not cry Bella!_

I managed not to cry but my voice was so weak. "Edward…I can't be friends with you...we are two different people..." I bite my lip from talking anymore because any minute and I was going to burst in tears. I looked at him in the eyes and they read rejection.

He started to chuckle. What the hell..."Your right Bella…I'm sorry I guess it was a stupid question and also I hope that our kiss didn't mess with your feelings towards Evan. Well again I'm sorry." He walked out the kitchen and then I heard the front door close. Anything Edward and I had was gone even though it was just a little bit, it was gone! I tried to hold onto myself before I started to cry. I finished breakfast before anyone got up. I wrote a note down to tell them to enjoy and that I would call later. I ran and grabbed my bag plus Lucky and started to walk home. Sure I lived about an hour away but this walk would be good for me. Just after 5 minutes of walking away from the Cullen's house I started to cry. I found a tree and started to cry and hold myself. Why the hell did I throw four years of working myself to tell Edward that I loved him. He offers me friendship and I threw it away. What the hell was Edward thinking that we could ever be friends, but what made me even more pissed off was he seemed like he just had his heart broken. That fucker has a girlfriend yet he kept messing with me. I was so broken inside and I didn't even know what to do. My inner thoughts intrude on the problem yet again._ Stop crying already! Look he just wanted friends Bella and if he wanted more he would have fought for you yet he didn't! Bella there are only two options now that we have not accepted friendship. We either give up all together or we make that boy come crawling to us. If we had accepted friendship we would be stuck on the sidelines and get worse from watching Edward with other woman. Get up and be strong!_ My thoughts were right once again. If I stay strong there is still a chance to win Edward's heart. I wiped the last of my tears and started to walk home. After a long and good walk of fresh air I arrived home and Charlie was waiting there worried.

"Hey Bells is something the matter? I got a call from Alice saying you left without telling anyone and that she wanted you to call her right away when you got home." Sure there was something the matter but all together I felt better.

"Nah dad I just wanted to come home early and relax. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were at the house too and it just was too much and you know how bouncy Alice is, so it's pretty hard to relax. Can you do me a favor and call the Sam and see if he can drop Jake off? I loved to spend some time with the little guy." Charlie just nodded and went straight to the phone. I ran to my room and pulled out my cell phone to see four miss calls. I could only guess that they were from Alice. I dialed her number right away and she answered on the first ring.

_Bella! Where the hell happened and where did you go?_

I just sighed._ Alice, Edward asked me this morning if I wanted to be friends and I told him no. I needed to get away from anything that reminded me of him so I could think straight. I cried a little but I feel so much better Alice. I have a resolution now._

_What is it Bella?_

_Well Alice now he knows I don't want to settle for friends so that clearly won't be a problem and now if I keep my flirting up and just get close to him in a loving way then he will see that I want a relationship._

She got quiet for a minute._ Okay Bella, I will go along with this and I will support your choice but what if he doesn't even want that? You know it will be all over right?_

Thank god I thought about this too. _I did think about that too Alice and well if he does that I will leave Edward Cullen alone for good. Alice I need to take this risk and show him that I want him as my boyfriend._

I heard her giggle on the other side._ Okay Bella. We will be coming over your house tomorrow morning to give get you ready for your start to win Edward Cullen's heart!_

I just laughed. _Alice weren't we doing that before?_

_Nope that was revenge; this is a whole different thing._

_Thanks Alice, well I need to go. I have a friend getting ready to come over._

_Bye Bella!_

I hung up my phone and threw it on the bed. I decide to take another shower and once I was finished a heard the door bell ring. I ran down the stairs and there waited my best little buddy in the world, Jake. I saw him waiting in the doorway and once he met my eyes a huge grin spread across his face. I didn't hesitate to scope him up in my arms and huge him. I twirled him around and he giggled.

"Auntie Bella, I'm getting dizzy." I laughed and put him on the ground. Jake was only 6 years old yet he was super smart and he was such a sweetheart. I spent most of my summers taking him to the park and playing with him. I guess some people would feel ashamed that their best friends were a child but I didn't because Jake knew a lot about me then most.

"So Jake would do you want to do today?" His brows came together, as if he was solving some math equation.

"Let's make cookies!" I just giggled as did Sam.

"Okay kiddo, Sam pick him up at eight." Sam just nodded and was out the door. Now it was time to spend the rest of my day with my favorite little boy.

EPOV

I swear I wanted to lose it when Bella told me no to being friends. What the fuck am I suppose to do now! I can't have her as a friend, what the hell was there left to do! _You could always be more than friends, such as her boyfriend jackass!_ Yeah right, Bella was in love with Evan and besides I had Tanya. Ugh I hated just within seconds after I stormed out my own house I figured out I had feelings for Bella. It's so frustrating to deal with. It didn't help that when I got home I got held down by Emmett and Jasper while Alice beat the shit out of me from making Bella run. She stopped and sighed.

"Edward you are lucky you are my brother otherwise I would have killed you! Dumbass how can you ask a girl you kissed and almost did more with then ask her to be 'just friends', that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" She was pissed the whole day. Anytime I passed her she would hit me. I finally was able to pass out at midnight that night and all I could think about was Bella. What the hell was I going to do tomorrow? Do I ignore her? Or do I just be friendly to her? Maybe I should slowly win her over from Evan or better yet find this Evan guy and beat the shit out of him because he was ruining everything that I wanted. Hm I liked the idea of beating Evan and slowly becoming more with Bella. If I were to do that I would need to end things with Tanya which might get ugly. Maybe I can put that off until after the first game. I could always talk to Bella without of course cheating on Tanya. Okay it is settled. Tomorrow is the new start of winning over Bella Swan.

BPOV

We arrived at school just as everyone else arrived. I was all dressed up in black skinny jeans and a midnight blue tank top. It seemed Edward really liked that color so it would be good for a fresh start. My hair was curled and laid on my shoulders and I had so mascara, eye liner and pink lip gloss. I had to fight with Alice once again all morning but this time I actually won and got to wear my Converse. I felt like myself so I wasn't worried how other people thought about me but as I stepped out the car, I saw at least half of the boys in the parking lot turn to look at Rose, Alice and me. The only eyes I cared to see were Edward's and I wasn't disappointed to see him with his eyes sticking out and his mouth hanging open. I let out a little giggle and he smiled at me. This was going to be amazing. The morning flew by and I was actually happy. Edward and I didn't talk in English but instead both of us would brush against each other. I actually was surprised Edward was getting so into this. Maybe he was noticing already or I was looking too much into this. I went straight to my locker after that class and a situation I forgot to deal with was waiting there for me. Tanya and the slut squad were waiting there. I pushed past them and went to my locker. Tanya cleared her throat.

"Who do you think you are Bella? Just because you dress up and have new friends does not make you special or hot! You will never have the queen seat or Edward. He is mine." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course this dumb bitch would just care about her seat.

"Tanya I could give a shit about your seat and what all you sluts think about me. Oh and the Edward thing, you shouldn't treat him like a dog in the relationship because the real bitch in the relationship is clearly you." I just glared at them while Lauran and Kate stared in shock and Tanya's mouth was hanging open. She closed it and turned around. I cheered on the inside but hell who wouldn't when you cause the biggest bitch in the school to back down. I practically danced my way to the lunch room to see Rose, Jasper and Alice staring at me in shock. I was a little confused.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Alice frowned then pointed at the table. I looked to see the table full of cheerleaders and football players laughing and pointing to me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Bella somehow word got out that you are a virgin." Oh my god…How the hell…I feel like I am going to pass out…who the hell would spread this. Then came walking Edward and Emmett. I looked into Edward's eyes to see them black and he was glaring at the table with Tanya. Edward kept walking and Emmett sat down and just stared at Edward with so intensely.

"Emmett what the fuck is wrong with Edward?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Look Edward and I were hanging out this morning and I said something about you being a virgin and I am sorry Bella but someone must have heard us but Edward is so pissed off at Tanya right now." I looked to see them both standing up and it looked like everyone was watching them. Edward just kept yelling at Tanya and she did it again. I was able to make out a little of what Edward was saying.

"Tanya you are a real bitch! Are you really that low!" Oh my god did he really just say that. I watched her mouth yell something else and then Edward started to laugh. "I'm done with you Tanya; your slut ass can sleep with Eric since you two were soo fucking close at the party." I watched him walk away from her and towards us. Was this really happening? Did Edward really just fight for me? Is this a dream or something but I knew it was true when I heard a few people clapping and cheering at Edward as Tanya sat down and hid her face. Edward finally made it to our table and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you guys mind if I sit here?" We all started to laugh and Emmett pulled him down to sit next to him. I just giggled and sighed. This was truly a good start to win Edward's heart. He looked away from Emmett and into my eyes and he just smiled and I blushed right away and looked down. What was this boy doing! _Look Bella, he is crawling to us already. Look at this improvement already!_ I just smiled again at my inner thoughts who knew they could be so right at times.

The rest of the week went by and so did the 'rumor' of me being a virgin because the whole school was buzzing of Edward's and Tanya's break up. All week in the morning instead of the cheerleaders it was a mix of Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, the rest of the football guys and me hanging around Edward's car. Each day it seemed I would move closer to being next to Edward and well soon enough Friday I was standing right next to him. We laughed and flirted with each time we were together. I knew for sure he had some feelings for me just because how he behaved plus my little spy Alice said Edward never behaved this way which was another positive sign. By the end of Friday I was just so happy that I finally caught on the entire buzz that was happening today. Of course it was the first game of the year and there was going to be a party afterwards. Just after biology I grabbed Edward for a moment.

"Good luck Edward today, um I will be cheering for you." I blushed just by saying this. What was I 13 again! He just smiled and it seemed to make his eyes smile at me too.

"Thank you Bella." He left the class and I couldn't help but stare at him. He had a very nice ass but vision was block by Jessica.

"Bella you know you're my friend and everything but look Tanya is going to get Edward back so stay out her way." Jessica walked away and made sure no one saw our little chat. She could be such a bitch but she had her moments. I walked towards my truck to see Alice jumping up and down. We drove to my house and got touch ups. Alice was determined to make me look perfect for tonight's party. I changed into a little purple dress and some shiny leggings. Alice wrapped my hair up in a pony-tail and insisted that I keep it that way. We then rod to the game. I was never a real sports girl and just knew the basic to the game. I guess when watching a game you are suppose to watch all the players yet I was just keeping my eyes on Edward. He was amazing and really did a great job leading his team. Of course they won the game 28-7 and then it seemed everyone started to head towards the same direction. I went with the flow of cars and soon arrived at James's place. Alice, Rose and I moved our way through the crowd to get to the beers. I had drank a few times but nothing to bad. Alice and Rose told me whatever I did to never put my drink down. They claimed that guys would do anything to get laid here and I just rolled my eyes but deep down I knew it was true. After 2 beers I started to feel a bit tipsy but relaxed and with that Rose and I went to dance since Alice had become busy with dancing with Jasper. We got lots of whistles as Rose and I danced together but we were having too much fun to care that we were giving these boys a nice show. Rose and I just dipped low and then all of a sudden I felt hands on waist. I turned around to see Edward smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. I glanced to see Rose dancing with Emmett and everyone had taken there eyes off of us and most were dancing now too. I then started to dance and grinding on Edward. Thank god for me being buzz because there was no way in hell I would be doing this sober. We kept dancing and Edward leaned into my ear.

"Bella you do know you are sexy right?" I just blushed and kept dancing. For some weird reason it was starting to get really hot and Edward and I were even closer to each other and I swear I could feel his erection. I moaned and that was all it took for Edward. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. He was parked pretty far and a round a bunch of trees. Edward then pinned me in-between him and the car. His eyes were beaming at me with so much lust. "Bella what the fuck are you doing to me. I can't stop thinking about you and then you wear this." He grabbed the dress pulled it up to my thigh. "Bella why does your heart have to be claimed already. I wish I was this guy Evan." Oh my god I completely forgot the whole Evan thing. I started to giggle and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry Edward but Evan doesn't really exist. There is a guy I really do love but I couldn't use his real name because there would be so much gossip." He seemed relieved but he still wasn't fine.

"So who is this lucky guy Bella?" I couldn't help but tell him now.

I leaned closer to him and into his ear. "The man I am in love with is you, Edward."

**~A/N YAY she finally told him ^-^! I hope this didn't seem rushed to anyone or didn't take to long to happen but I like the pace~^-^~ I also have to add that I do intend Jake to be in the story more and I personally like him as a little kid and to be like a little brother to Bella. Anyways the next update will be either Tuesday or Wednesday depending on my class work and how much you guys review! Come on lets show me the love! ~**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusing Feelings

**~A/N Hello Everybody! So here is the new update don't got much to say but thanks for the reviews I have gotten so far and I thought I would never have as many reviews and followers as I got so thank you so much! Enjoy. ~**

BPOV

When I said those three magical words I expect three different things that could have happened. The first option was he was going to tell me he loved me back, second was he was going to reject my feelings and a third was us having sex right there. I would have loved the first option and even the last one. _Yeah right you wanted the last one just as bad as the first one._ Well instead of getting any of those I got Edward vomit. Yeah you heard me right; he threw up once I said those words. The feeling that I thought was bugging Edward must have been that he wasn't feeling good. Here I am laying in bed alone, frustrated sexually and mentally and I am so fucking worried on Edward's reaction. I just started to actually hang out with him on good terms and I just spat out that I loved him. Ugh! Please make him not remember last night, but then again if he did would he return the feelings or turn me down. Ugh why can't this just be simple and the girl say I love you and the guy returned it. No stress, no worries and no one getting hurt. I just sat there sulking and then it happened. My phone started to buzz and I figured it was Alice.

_Alice I don't want to talk right now, can we talk when my head isn't pounding. _It just was quiet and then he spoke.

_Hi Bella, it's actually Edward…I wanted to talk to you but we can later if you want..._ Oh shit why was he talking so sad. Oh fuck he was going to turn me down or maybe it was his hangover voice.

_Um sure…where do you want to meet?_ He got quiet again. I had a feel bad feeling.

_How about we meet at Twilight Park. _Okay the park, well that doesn't make anything better and especially that park. It was known for either starting relationships or ending them. I agreed and hopped in the shower. I got dress in a hurry only throwing a pair of jeans, a blue tank top and my grey hood. I got in my truck and drove to the park and parked right next to his Volvo. I started to walk towards to the picnic tables and there he was staring at the sky. He must have heard my foot steps he looked at me and smiled. Most girls would have fainted from just a smile but this smile was real and it didn't reach his eyes. I finally reached him.

"Sorry I am dragging you out at 6 in the morning and especially since its chilly this morning." He started to walk and I just naturally followed.

"It's okay…I didn't really sleep at all since last night…" We then stopped right next to a pond.

"Bella, what you told me last night about loving me…was it true?" Fuck he remembered! Be brave Bella, you have made it this far.

"Yes Edward…I do love you." I couldn't see his face because his back was to me but I heard him sigh.

"Bella, I…can't say it back. I'm sorry but I am just so confused and I can't be in a relationship with a girl who I am uncertain of how I feel about you. Maybe if you just liked me but you love me and I couldn't handle leading you on if I didn't have true feelings. Again I am sorry Bella."

I felt like I was in a twilight zone or something because as he said those words they repeated to me. Of course he couldn't love me, hell I'm sure that he didn't even notice me till this year. I'm such an idiot, even though I have been watching him like a fucking stalker and wanted him to return the feelings yet I tried to rush things. I felt the tears running down my cheek but I kept my eyes shut. I couldn't look at his face, because I didn't want him to feel guilty because this isn't his fault its mine. _Don't be stupid it is his fault to for leading you on. Bella you wasted so much time on a guy who doesn't even know his own feelings get over it and find someone else._ I kept crying and calming myself down that I didn't even notice when I opened my eyes to see he was gone. He left and I was alone. I started to walk but I fell to my feet. I was so numb and I couldn't walk. I pulled out my phone and pressed my speed dial #1. Thankfully she answered on the first ring.

"Alice…can you come get me…I am at twilight park…" She didn't answer back but I heard her get out of bed and grab her keys. I hung up and just stared at the sky. I hope fall would start soon so I wouldn't ever have to deal with summer again…

EPOV

It's over and it is my fault. I had the best night ever, winning the football game, and then dancing with Bella and then just as we were going to have sex, she admitted she loved me. Not only did I fuck up today but I fucked up last night by throwing up when she said that. When I got home all I could think was what am I going to do about her. My feelings are confused royally and I don't want to hurt but I'm sure not saying anything or avoiding her would hurt her the most. I called the girl and dragged her to the park and broke her heart. She kept her eyes closed as I said those words to her and she cried. I am such a pussy! I even left her there. I then felt the tears coming down my face. I am crying over hurting Bella and its all my fault…I am such an idiot because when I figure my true feelings for her it's too late! I can't believe I fell in love with her and now I ruined any chance I just had…

BPOV

It's amazing how fast time past when your heart gets broken. It had just been a week since the whole thing with Edward and to most girls they would have gotten over it and moved to the next piece of man that was out in the world but I was still in love with the jackass. I went to school and avoided Edward as much as I could. I didn't even see him most of the time at school. He stopped going to Spanish then English and last was Biology. I figured that he was avoiding me which in a way it was good but it made me sad because I didn't want him to hide from me. I noticed he wasn't often at the table but I still heard about him. I must have been staring off in space because Emmett came right behind me and smacked me.

"Ow! Emmett what the hell was that for!" He just shook his head and pointed to Alice. She was outside talking to Edward. He looked like shit and she was just hugging him and he turned towards the parking lot. Alice looked so depressed and she sat down and started to cry.

"Alice what is wrong?" I have never seen her like this.

"It's Edward; he said he is leaving Forks to go to Italy. He said he just can't be here anymore. Bella you have to say something to him. I know only you can say something." Alice has been slowly getting like this since she picked me up that day at the park.

"I don't understand him! He broke my heart yet he acts like his got crushed in the process!" I slammed my hand on the table. Alice just kept crying and Rose, Emmett and Jasper just looked down. "Ugh fuck it!" I got up and ran out the down. Leave it to be fucking raining on all days. There he was in his car just about to leave but I smacked his window and his eyes widen and his face went pale like he was seeing a ghost. Here I am standing in the pouring rain and he has his mouth open like a moron. I gestured for him to roll his window down and he did.

"Isabella…what are you doing out here. It is pouring and you're going to get sick." I was getting irate because he was acting as if he didn't know me. I couldn't help it and I couldn't control my voice.

"Edward your such a moron! You act like you got your heart broken and act like a little pussy! Now you are running away! I can't believe I am in love with such a worthless man!" Something in him snapped and he got out the car and grabbed me and twirled me and pinned me against his car.

"Bella…how can you still love me? I know I am a pussy and I am running away because I am scared because I'm fucking in love with you and I don't know if you could accept it." Holy shit he just told me he loved me. I took that chance and grabbed his hair and pulled him to me. I started to kiss him and he kissed me back. We were actually kissing and we were both sober! I can't believe this is happening. He pulled back and I just thought he was going to runaway and he grabbed me and held me. "Thank you so much Bella." I'm not sure how long we were holding each other but I started to shiver and I think he finally noticed that we were in the rain. "Fuck, we need to get changed Bella otherwise we are going to get sick…get in the car." I unhooked my fingers from around his waist and got in the passenger seat. We drove in silence but I kept glancing at him and the idiot had a big goofy smile on his face. _My idiot _I just let out a giggle and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry I was just thinking something. Am I dreaming or something or did you really just tell me that you loved me." He just shook his head and smiled.

"I love you Bella, you aren't dreaming and if you are willing too, I'd like you to be my girlfriend." Oh my god he just asked me to be his girlfriend! I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend Edward." He just kept smiling till we got to his house. We climbed out the Volvo and ran to his front door. I looked around and saw no one plus it was quiet. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. He was leading me to his bedroom. _Oh shit! Is he going to try to fuck me!? _As we entered his room I guess he caught my expression and laughed.

"Bella don't worry. I'm not going to attack you yet...I don't want you to get sick so here are some of my clothes. I would give you some of Alice's but her clothes are too small and you seem to be more comfortable in loose clothes so, you can go ahead and change in the bathroom." He handed me an over sized pair of grey sweatpants and a black sweat shirt with Nike on it. Wow did Edward not notice how small I was. I was just about to object and he pointed towards the bathroom and I gave up. I sighed and locked the bathroom door and began to change. As I slipped on the sweatshirt I couldn't help but sniff it. Whoa Edward smelled amazing my sniffing session got interrupted by a knock.

"Bella are you alright in there?" Oh shit I must have gotten lost in Edward. I let a little giggle and opened the door. Edward stood there in some grey sweatpants similar to mine and a white t-shirt. His mouth hung open a little and I pushed it up with my finger.

"What is the matter Edward?" He just chuckled.

"I swear you look sexy even in loose clothes. So anyways since school is almost over why don't we hang out here since? Do you mind?" Hm get to hang out with Edward all by myself or deal with girls giving me death glares and school all together?

"I don't mind at all, so what are we going to do?" He put his hands on his chin and began to rub them and then he acted as if a little light bulb popped above his head.

"Well um I guess if you want I can play my piano. I don't really play much at home but I kind of feel like doing so right now." I can't believe he was actually going to play the piano for me. This seems like such a turn of events. I just smiled and he took my hand and led me down stairs into the corner of the room where a grand black piano layed. He took his seat and I just stood there. I kind of felt like an idiot because I didn't know if I should sit or stand. Just before he was going to play he patted for me to sit next to him. I took a seat next to him and his grin grew even bigger. "So here goes nothing." He then began to play. I first watched his fingers go across the keys then I closed my eyes and listened to the melody. It was so beautiful and yet peaceful. The longer it went on the melody started to slow down and it sounded sadder. I didn't even know I was crying till Edward wiped a tear off my face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that was so beautiful Edward. It is so much better than the first time I heard you play." He smiled and crooked his head.

"When did you hear me play before?" Oh yeah I guess he didn't notice that day.

"It was freshman year and I was looking for a quiet place to read and well I heard you playing in the music room. I kind of feel in love with you at that point. I just thought at first you were some hot shot and well hearing you played made me feel like you had a beautiful soul under all that cockiness." He just started to laugh and I rolled my eyes. "Geez I'm trying to complement you and you start giggling like a middle school student to works that are sexual." He just smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me on the cheek.

"So you liked it?" I nodded. "To be honest besides my family you are the first girl who I have played for and well I was a little nervous especially since that song was inspired by you. I still don't have a name for it but I will make one soon." I kissed him on the lips and well let's just say this boy made my whole body vibrate from just a kiss. Our kisses started to get deeper and our tongues were in each others mouth. Somehow we were laying now on the piano bench and he was on top on me kissing me. I started to moan when the kisses lasted longer. I felt Edwards hand slipping under my shirt and he grabbed my breast and I let out a really loud moan. _Oh my god that felt so good. _ He kept feeling my breasts and I was just so lost in how good I was feeling. I could tell easily tell that my panties were really wet. How long have I been waiting for this happen and finally I think my sex dreams with Edward were going to come true. My little celebration went crashing when I heard a giggling. Edward heard it too and broke from our kisses to see Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper staring at us. I didn't really know what to think but I pushed Edward off of me and he went crashing to the floor. Emmett just burst into laugher and I tired to fix my shirt and hide my face. I could tell how hot my face was that I was bright as a ripe tomato. Edward got up and walked to Emmett and hit him. The two of them started to wrestle and Alice skipped to me.

"So I see you two finally are together?" I nodded my head and she managed to knock me to the ground and started to squeeze me. I then felt another body starting to squeeze me. Rose had her boobs right in my face hugging me just as hard. I giggle and then I heard the boys moaning. _Seriously! I forgot for a moment they were here._ All three of them were watching us with huge grins on there faces.

"Don't stop on us ladies, we like were this show was going." Emmett was going to get himself in a lot of trouble. Rose loved to mess with her new man.

"Aw Emmett if that is the case, then I might end up keeping Bella because from the way her tongue moves from observing Edward and her, I think she can do so much better than you." Emmett's mouth hung open and I couldn't help but make things worse. Trust me I was no where near lesbo but it couldn't hurt to make Emmett's pride hurt a little. Since Rose's boobs were in my face I pushed myself up a little and licked her neck. Rose made a fake moan noise and that was all it took for Edward and Emmett to pull us off of each other. Alice started to cry from laughing and I couldn't either. I felt little tears forming on the sides of my eyes and Rose was giggling and kissing Emmett. Edward bent to my ear.

"Bella, I am not the type of guy to rush things but if another session like that happens I wont hesitate to take you up to my room and make you mine." He bite my ear and I felt my panties get even wetter. Holy shit what was this guy doing to me.

**~A/N Sorry this chapter came out later than I wanted it too. I had computer problems and so couldn't do much typing but anyways its done! I will have my next update on Sunday! My next chapter I hope to once again get you guys involved. Anyways review please! I hope to get 35 before Sunday.**


	9. Chapter 9: Game on baby

~A/N Hellooo everybody! So here is chapter 9! Once again I have to thank you for all the reviews and all the followers I have for this story. At the end of this chapter once again I will have a little thing to get you guys involved. Well enough of me babbling…Enjoy! ~

~LoveDreamLust3~

BPOV

I ended up hanging out with the gang after Edward's and mine music/make-out session got ruined. Since it was Friday I just decide I would spend the night. We all sat around the TV and watched old episodes on Friends. We all were enjoying ourselves especially Edward and me. We were officially a couple and well we couldn't keep our hands off each other. Shit I had no reason too, since I have been waiting for four years to be able to call him mine. Currently his hands were wrapped around my waist and I was sitting in his lap. I swear I had to be on cloud 9 by how well things were going. As soon as Esme and Carlie walked through the front doors it seemed like Esme was going to cry. I tilted my head in confusion and Edward bent down to my ear.

"I'm sure how depress I was caused my mother a lot of trouble and I'm sure that her seeing us this way must be the best sight she has seen in the longest time." I smiled and thought back to how motherly Esme is, so it wouldn't surprise me that her heart must of felt broken seeing Edward torn up. Esme came running towards us and wrapped her arms around Edward and me. I let out a giggle and Esme just smiled and tears of happiness dropped on my shoulder.

"I am so happy to see you two are finally together. We need to celebrate!" Esme didn't seem like the type of mother to let her children drink so I wonder what she had in store. "I'm going to take you all on a trip to a spa." I swear as soon as that word came out Alice jumped out of Jasper's lap and screeched so loud it felt like my eardrums were going to break.

"Calm the hell down pixie!" Emmett started to laugh and Alice ran to her mom and squeezed her.

"So mom when are we going? I have to pack Bella's things and everything so we can go!" I was a little afraid of Alice packing my clothes.

"Don't worry darling. I will set it up for next weekend and besides I'm sure Bella, Jasper and Emmett will need to get permission." Alice frowned and nodded at Esme. Hm I wonder if Charlie is going to approve. _Sure as long as he gets to put a chastity belt on you._ I cringed at the thought and Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and held back a laugh. I looked at the clock…damn it was 11 at night already. I slipped out a yawn and Carlie spoke.

"Okay kiddos time for bed. Since you are all staying the night, I'm sure my wife will have big plans for you in the morning so you need your rest." Everyone nodded and sighed. We started to crawl up the stairs and I noticed that Edward didn't let go of my hip once we reached Alice's door. Alice and Jasper walked right in the door and closed it. _What the fuck? _ Edward let out a little chuckle.

"You are sleeping with me tonight." I felt a grin starting to form on his face. He turned us around and grabbed my hand and led me to his bedroom. He looked around and pulled me in and locked the door. _Oh my god what are we doing! We are alone in his room and it's locked! What if he tries to have sex with you? You know you will let it happen but remember dumbass that you are a virgin._ Ah shit that was right. I wonder if he remembered that. He turned around and sighed.

"Why are you so quiet and breathing so fast?" I looked into his eyes and expected to see lust but his eyes just read love across from them. I sat at the end of the bed and looked down.

"Um well, I don't know where exactly this is going but you do remember that I am a virgin right?" He rubbed his head and looked down and sat right next to me.

"Bella do you think that changes things on how I feel towards you? To tell you the truth it does, but in a good way. If things were to keep going as good as they are, Bella that would be something special I would love to share with you. Don't worry, I am not going to put any pressure on you and I want you to be ready and well even though we both love each other, we technically just started to go out." He was so gentle saying this that I couldn't help but rest my head on his shoulder and grab his hand and twinned it with mine.

"Thank you Edward." He just kissed my head. He got up and pulled off his t-shirt and threw it.

"I'll go grab you a spare toothbrush, go ahead and get comfortable." I barely focused on the words because I was lost in Edward's body. He had a 6 pack for crying out loud and his arms were very muscular. I watched him leave the room and I couldn't help but stare at his ass. I know guys always watched girl's ass but I don't think men ever thought that woman watched men's asses as well. If I could rate Edward's ass it would be a solid 10. I smiled and got myself up. I decide I might as well strip down just like Edward. I took off the sweatpants and sweatshirt. I deiced I would just wear my blue lace panties, my white bra and Edward's white shirt he just took off. I shook my hair out and I looked up to see Edward with his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open once again. I skipped my way and grabbed my toothbrush and kissed him on the cheek. I was actually proud at myself for managing to stun my own god looking boyfriend. I continued to skip to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I was done I heard Edward walk his way to the bathroom and just as I walked right passed him and he smacked my ass. I gasped and he started to laugh. _ Hm two can play at that. _I climbed on Edward's bed and spread myself across it and closed my eyes. I heard him gasp and then I couldn't help but let a giggle out. I then felt the bottom of the bed move and then I felt pressure above my body and on my sides. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me. "Bella, you are really are something." He kissed me on the lips rough and then rolled over to my side. He threw the blankets over both of use and snuggled close to me then I felt it hit my ass.

"Edward!" He laughed and his hot breathe just made things worse just after feeling his erection on my ass.

"See that is what your whole act did to me. Now calm down and sleep princess." I huffed and closed my eyes. I could really get use to this. I drifted into a deep sleep with my beloved right next to me.

EPOV

Not only did Bella seduce me last night with just wearing panties, a bra and just a shirt but this morning was amazing. Here I am with my girl in my arms and she is sound asleep like an angel. I just watched her and well next thing I notice is she starts to talk. She was just mumbling but it did seem like she was awake. I leaned my head closer to hear some of her words.

"Edward…that feels...ah so good…" I could help but letting a little chuckle out and her eyes shot open. She was so blushing so bad and that made me laugh louder. She just looked at me. "What are you laughing about!?" I just laughed even harder.

"So honey, want to tell me what I was doing in your dream?" She blushed even brighter and went to leap out of bed but I caught her by the waist and managed to get her in my lap. "I am only teasing you Bella, you seemed to be having such a good dream, sorry I ruined it." She turned around to face me and licked my face. I fell back against the bed and she turned to me with lust burning through her eyes. She crawled and was sitting on top me.

"Edward do you want to know what my dream was about?" Holy fuck was this really happening? I just nodded my head and she started to kiss my neck and went down to my chest. Shit I'm sure she must have notice that my cock was up and ready to go. She just made it to my sweatpants waist when Alice knocked at the door.

"Hey guys you need to get up before my mom and dad get up and notice we didn't sleep where we were are suppose too." I loved Alice but right now I wish I could send her somewhere far far away so she would never interrupt me again. _I bet she could fit in a crate._ I sighed and Bella climbed off of me. I sat up and got off the bed. I held my hand out to help her out the bed and she took it with a little innocent smile.

"Maybe I can show you that dream some other time. Anyways I better got get some clothes from Alice and take a shower." She gave me a kiss. "See you down stairs." I watched her walk out my room and I got to say Bella had a nice ass. I felt my cock twitch and I knew it was time to take care of him in a long shower.

BPOV

Ugh! Why is that I always mange to have embarrassing moments with Edward. First it was hearing I loved "Evan", next came hearing I was a virgin, then it was seeing me in my nightie and now her heard me talking in my sleep about my sex dream! I swear someone was out there in the world trying to ruin my new love life. I walked out his room and I didn't notice that Alice's little hands were wrapped around me.

"Come on Bella, I am getting you dressed for the day." Great I felt like a 5 year old all over again.

"Okay mommy." She grinned back at me and I just rolled my eyes. Once we entered the room I noticed Rose was all ready, in some dark black skinny jeans and a red blouse. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and she just had red lip stick on and some massacre. I swear if anyone met Rose on the streets they would think she was a super model. I looked away from Rose to the bed wear I noticed a baby doll shirt that was white along with a black skirt. I also noticed the black heels. I swear I might hurt Alice if she keeps trying to get me to wear heels. "Alice I'm not going to wear the hooker heels." I took my clothes and headed to the shower.

"We will see about that Bella." I shut the door and hoped in it right away. The hot water rushing down my back cause all my body to right away relax and completely forget about Alice. I was in my own world and Edward was in it. I never really noticed how long I was in the shower but I started to feel dizzy. I stumbled a little and hit the wall with my head. _OW! _I started to rub my head which caused me to be even dizzier. My vision was going blurry then I saw the bathroom doorknob turn. Alice came walking in and looked at me. "Bella what's wrong?" I went to turn off the water and then everything went really black. I couldn't see but I could hear voices very weakly.

"What the hell happened Alice!?"

"I don't know! Her face was all red and she looked like she was going to pass out and well look! She is on top of me and I know she isn't fat but she is crushing me! Edward keep your eyes close and grab her arms!"

What the fuck? Edward was in the bathroom with me and I am naked…Oh my god! _Kill me…please…let a lightning bolt strike me right now! _I felt his arms then pick me up. Fuck I am naked and he is picking me up. I then open my eyes to look at his face and his eyes were certainly close. _Thank god. _He managed to put me on Alice's bed. I grabbed a towel that was on the bed and wrapped it around myself.

"Um Edward its safe to open your eyes." He hesitated then he opened them fully and looked at me. I could tell by his look in his eyes were a clear statement saying he wanted me right now. Shit I needed him out this room before something happened. "Thank you Edward, um could you leave the room so I can get changed?" He rubbed the back of his head and then nodded and was gone. I let out a sigh and then Alice slapped me on my shoulder. "OW! Hello that was bare skin!" She just glared at me.

"You dumbass, you should know better than to stay in hot water too long! You were in there for an hour and then I gave up and went in there. Didn't you notice you were in there too long?" I just shook my head and gave her my best puppy face so she would forgive me. She just sighed. "Fine, get dressed then come downstairs with your guitar. You are going to play for us then I will forgive you." Damn her…

"Okay...shoo so I can get dress mother." She grinned and left the room. I threw on my clothes and looked around for some flats. I was successfully and found a pair and they actually did fit. I grabbed my guitar and skipped down the stairs and sure enough everyone was sitting around waiting for me. When I mean everyone that included Esme and Carlie. I sat down on a chair that was in front of all them. _Damn Alice she had this plan even if I didn't faint in the shower._ "Um okay so what do you guys want me to play? Don't expect too much. To be honest I have only played for my mom, dad and Jake." As I said Jake Edward's face lit up with angry. Why the hell would he be mad?

"Hm anything Bella, it doesn't matter." Shit why did Alice have to put so much pressure on me. _Think Bella! Oh I got an idea. Something that relates to Edward._

"Um okay, I got a song in mind." I pulled Lucky towards my body and started to play. I then closed my eyes and started to sing the lyrics.

"1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you  
I love you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you  
I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
I love you"

I opened my eyes to see everyone with such sweet smiles on there faces. Esme was crying and Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Rose, Jasper and Alice were all smiling too. I finally went to look at Edward's face and he had his eyes closed and he was smiling too. He opened them and they gazed into mine. It felt like he was looking into my heart and that warmed me up right away. Our gaze broke up once the everyone started to clap and I blushed right away. "Um thanks."

"Damn girl you got real talent." Emmett squeezed me and I let out a giggle. Alice came towards me.

"Why did you choose that song?" I looked towards Edward and he smiled and it reached his eyes. Everyone awed at us and I just dug my face into Emmett's chest. At that moment I heard my phone ring tone going off. Emmett started to laugh.

"Whoa really sk8ter boy Bella? Why?" Emmett squeezed me.

"Fine fine…well I have had that same ringtone since freshman year and well it relates to Edward but only if the roles were reversed." Everyone started to laugh and Edward just shook his head. "Okay you heard your reasons now give me my phone." Emmett put me down and Rose handed my cell phone. I answered it right away. I walked into a different room.

_Hello?_

_Hey Bells…um you busy right now?_

_Just hanging out with everyone Dad, why?_

_Well I kind of invited Billy over and he brought Jake with him and well the little guy is bored out his mind and keeps asking for you._

_Aw, okay dad I will go home but is it okay if I bring some people over with me?_

_Sure just whatever gets this kid from destroying my house. _

I giggled and hung up the phone. I walked back in the room and everyone was staring at me. Alice spoke up first and sounded really disappointed. "Are leaving Bella?"

"Uh yeah, well you see Jake is at my house and he is giving hell to my dad so he wanted to know if I could come home and hang out with him. I agree and asked him if you guys could come and he said sure." Alice bounced up and down and ran towards the garage. Everyone followed her and Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella who is Jake?" I laughed because he had his angry look again.

"I'm sorry Edward, look don't get mad or jealous over a 6 year child." Edward right away relaxed and chuckled. I kissed him on the cheek and we were out the door as well. I couldn't wait for Edward to meet Jake.

**~A/N Alright! Okay so I hope everyone enjoy the cute little chapter, but anyways it is time to get you guys involved once again in the story. So I am wondering if I should have either an Edward life issue or a Tanya issue. Either way it will be one of these two, but I am open for suggestions on what their issues should be. I will keep this open for just 3 days. I am going to try to do a poll for this but I may be unsuccessfully with it but just for in case I cant get it to work go ahead and say your decision on the reviews but also check out my page as well. Anyways enough of me talking…review and give me your choice please! ~**

**BTW lyrics were found at: ****.com/1234_lyrics_plain_white_****  
Sk8ter boy is a song by Avril…if you don't understand well go ahead and listen to it and you will understand why Bella has been using it up until now.**


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Jake

**~A/N Hey everyone! So don't hate me but this chapter is going to be pretty short =/ I have cold and well I thought I should put something out but here it is. Once again I would love if you guys decide if I have an Edward problem or Tanya problem. I promise I will be feeling better and have an update on Valentine's Day so please give me some vote's peeps! Anyways here you go! ~**

BPOV

I just stared out the window to the rain that just seemed like it didn't want to go away. I sighed and Edward took a quick glance at me.

"Is something the matter? Do you not us to meet Jake or something?" I giggled a little and turned to look at him.

"Of course I want you to meet Jake, it's just this weather. I have lived here for four years but I still hate the rain." He chuckled and returned his eyes back to the road. Edward and I were driving in his shiny Volvo while everyone else was pilled into Rose's BMW. I was actually surprised that the Cullen's owned such sexy cars. I like Edward's Volvo but it was nothing compared to Rose's car. I just closed my eyes and relaxed while we drove in the rain. It seemed I was lost in my own little world until Edward stopped. I peeked my eyes open to see we were parked in front of my house. I looked at Edward and he just stared at the house and gulped. I held back a little laugh but then again what guy wouldn't be afraid of the chief of police. I took one of his hands off the steering wheel and squeezed.

"Don't worry Edward, everything will be fine and I'm sure you and my father will…um I guess I don't think he will hate you." He chuckled and threw his head back.

"Thanks Bella. That is very motivating." I chuckled and squeezed his hand one more time.

"Come on lets go. I bet Jake is going to love you." He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breathe then breathed it out and got out the car. I was just about to let myself out but he came on my side and did it just for me. I kissed him on the cheek. I had to thank Esme for raising a gentleman. The rest of the gang was waiting on my front porch and I opened the door and gestured everyone to follow. My father was sitting on the couch along with Billy. They were both sitting on the couch watching some football game. I cleared my throat and Charlie took his eyes off of the screen to me and the pile of teenagers in his house. He got up and hugged me.

"Thanks Bella, so who are all your friends of course besides Alice. I don't think anyone would be able to forget her." He smiled and everyone started to laugh and Alice just turned a glared at everyone. I then gestured to each one of them. I guess I would start with Rose.

"Dad this is Rosalie Hale, then this is her twin brother Jasper Hale. This huge teddy bear is Emmett McDonalds." I giggle at the fact that was truly Emmett's last name and he just nudged me and then I gestured to Edward. "And dad this is Edward Cullen, um my boyfriend." I looked down and waited for my dad to flip out but instead he took Edward's hand and shook it.

"Ah Edward Cullen the quarterback at Fork's high school. You had an amazing season last year can't wait to see how this year is." Holy fuck did my over-protective dad shook Edward's had like he was proud? Oh my god I must have been dreaming or something. I shook off the event that just happened.

"So anyways were is the little guy at dad?" He just laughed.

"He is waiting in your room. Go ahead up but keep the door open." I grinned and held a little laugh in. There was my protective dad. I gestured them all the follow and I led them to the end of the hall were my room was. I entered and there was little Jake sitting on my bed reading. He saw my face and jumped off the bed. I leaned down and scooped him in my arms. He giggled and then I turned him to all the watchful eyes.

"Guys this is Jake. Jake this is Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper." I pointed and he smiled at each of the them. I looked at there faces and Alice and Rose just awed at him, Emmett had a huge ass grin on his face and Jasper just giving a gentle smile back. I looked to see Edward smiling from cheek bone to cheek bone. His gazing kept bouncing off of me then to Jake then back to me. I smiled and I put Jake down. He went straight to Edward. He tugged on Edwards's jean and Edward bent down to meet Jakes level.

"Uncle Ed, why are you staring at auntie bells like that?" He tilted his head and that just made Rose and Alice awe once again. I swear this little boy was the cutest thing ever and these girls were just getting a taste of how adorable he could be. Edward smiled at Jake.

"I look at auntie bells like that because I love her." Edward looked at me and smiled. His smile was good enough to melt my heart. Jake then smiled at Edward and turned to me.

"Auntie Bells, do you wuv uncle Ed?" I giggled.

"Yes Jake, I wuv Edward." I hugged him and everyone awed. Once nicknames were named for everyone, everyone in the house started to relax as if it were their home as well. I could hear Jasper and Emmett now downstairs with my father and Billy watching the game. Alice and Rose were looking through my old photo albums, while Edward, Jake and I laid in bed. Jake insisted on lying in the middle. We sat there and giggle to each other and played around with Jake. I didn't want to say it out loud but we seemed like a real family. Jake had just finished telling us about his class when Alice and Rose approached the bed. I sat up and looked to see them holding a photo. Alice looked down on the ground.

"Um…Bella if you don't mind but can I ask you if this photo is of your mother?" I just smiled gestured her to hand it to me. The picture captured my mother and me at Jacksonville, Florida one summer. My mother loved it and always wanted to move there but they couldn't due to Phil's career.

"Yeah Alice, this is a picture of my mother and me." I gave a small smile and I'm sure I looked like I was about to cry. It had been very hard loosing my mother and it torn me to pieces. "This photo was taken when we were on vacation in Florida. My mother loved it there and we went ever summer," I handed back the photo to Alice and she looked at the photo then back at me.

I ended up laying back down and closed my eyes. I heard foot steps exit the room and then the door closed. _Charlie is going to be pissed._ I ignore my inner thought; she was speaking her mind so much now. It was super quiet in my room which made it even harder not to cry. I then felt two soft and muscular hands move me up. Edward had me leaning my face in his chest. He just rubbed my back and I couldn't help but sobbing. I never let anyone see me cry about my mother's death besides at her funeral. I felt like this crying session was me finally letting me ease the death of my mother. As I kept sobbing, even Jake was trying to comfort me by playing with my hair. I finally steady my sobbing and it slowed down. Edward just kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, its okay love. Let it all out, I am here for you and so is Jake. Your two favorite men in the world." I chuckled as I heard Edward and Jake give high fives to each other. I turned my face around and kissed Edward. It was a gentle peck and he smiled.

"Thank you Edward." I leaned my back against his chest leaving my chest wide open for Jake. He dashed to my chest and hugged me.

"Are you okay now Auntie Bells?" I kissed him on his head and nodded. He smiled showing is adorable white teeth of course missing one of his front teeth. After Jake told us the story of how he lost one his front teeth he laid on my chest and I just ran my fingers through his hair. Edward just had his arms wrapped around my waist and he was humming to me. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

**~A/N I told you guys it was short but sweet ^-^. Anyways expect Sunday to be a really long chapter and lots of cuteness and possibly a lemon depending on the vote's people! Please please decide if Edward or Tanya problem if so give me any suggestions on the problems should be. Review and vote once again! ~**


	11. Chapter 11: The Meadow

**~A/N Okay so once again thank you for all the votes! So I have a decision now but before I bring that drama into the story I thought I would write a cute chapter since it is Valentines Day and all. I hope everyone has a wonderful day with your husbands/wives, boyfriends/girlfriends, dates or even yourself ^-^! For my own personal valentine's present for you guys is the first lemon of the story! Anyways enough of me talking here is the new chapter enjoy! ~**

BPOV

I knew I was in a dream just by the simple fact that I was in Arizona and my mother was smiling right in front of me. She had her huge and lovely grin on her face and her hair was blowing in the wind. I smiled along with my mom and then all of a sudden someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see my loving Edward at my side. He looked at me and kissed my cheek and then we both turned to face my mother. I couldn't believe how big her smile was now. Even if this was a dream it made me smile because I knew if my mom was alive she would be happy that I was happy and in love. I just stared at my mom then to Edward. He was smiling at my mother too and I'm sure he would have loved to meet her. Suddenly my mom and disappeared and I woke up right away and sat up. I was so disorientated and surprised by just what happened that I had to close my eyes again to relax. I breathed then opened my eyes. I must have been asleep for a few hours because the sun was already starting to set. I turned to my side to see no Jake or Edward. I frown and got out of bed. I got out of bed and stumbled downstairs. Everyone was around the dinning room table eating pizza laughing. Edward noticed my present right away and got up. He took my hand and led me to the table. I sat in a chair right next to Edward and picked up a piece of pineapple and ham pizza. Right away I heard Emmett make a gross noise.

"Bella how the hell do you eat that nasty shit." Rose elbowed him right in the side.

"Emmett watch your mouth! Remember Jake is right here." He pouted his lip and gave Rose his puppy dog face and of course she went for it. I just giggled and continued to eat my pizza. After a few pieces of pizza and talks about football. Everyone started to get themselves ready to take off. I was in the kitchen cleaning plates and Edward came to my side.

"Hi love, sorry I didn't want to wake you up so I just let you sleep." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Edward." He rubbed the back of his head and then turned me around to face him.

"Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I would Edward." He grabbed my face gentle and kissed me on the lips. I of course responded back and kissed him back. It wasn't a hot kiss or a needy kiss but instead a sweet and gentle kiss. Like with everything, someone cleared their throat which broke the moment. I looked past Edward to see my father looking pissed off and his arms folded against his chest. "Sorry dad."

I walked Edward and the rest of the gang to their cars and hugged everyone. I went with Edward to his Volvo and kissed him goodnight. He told me that he would send his monster sister over tomorrow to get me ready for our date and that it was a surprise. I cringed at the idea of Alice dressing me up and treating me like a doll. I waved as everyone drove away. I walked back into the house to my father standing there. Oh great, looks like it is time for a talk and hopefully not the "talk". I sat on the couch and let out a sigh.

"Dad what do you want to talk about." He sat on the couch and looked at me.

"Bella, trust me I am happy that you are happy with Edward. He is a fine boy and I do approve of him but as your father I do have responsibilities to teach you." Oh my god! Someone save me please let me not have this talk with my father.

"Dad we just started dating please don't give me the sex talk. I took a sex ed class in freshman year. Please save us both the awkward and embarrassing talk. Please dad please." He looked down and sighed.

"Fine if you do know everything but just be safe okay? I have to drive Jake home so I will be back in a few." I went to Jake and gave him a kiss goodnight and helped him into my father's cruiser. Jake thought it was the coolest thing to drive in. _Kid just wait till you a teenager and it will be embarrassing. _

Once they were out of sight I went upstairs to my room and layed back on my bed. It was Saturday and it was only 8:25 at night. What the hell was I suppose to be doing? I wonder what Edward was going to do. I'm sure normally he would go to a party or hang out with someone…Oh my god what the hell was everyone going to think on Monday. Why the hell was I just now thinking about this! I was dating the high school "king" and quarterback and I wasn't even a cheerleader or part of the popular group. Shit shit shit! _Breathe Bella. Why do you care what other people are going to think? Aren't you just happy you are with Edward? You both love each other and you guys are finally together. _What was going on today? I was usually the calm and logical one but my inner thoughts were that this time, but she was right. I shouldn't care what the other students and possibly teachers thought about us being together. Instead of focusing on Monday, I should be focusing on tomorrow. I wonder what Edward was going to plan on doing. It wouldn't matter if it was just a date to Burger King, I would still be the happiest girl on the planet. I sat on my bed and picked up my guitar. I guess playing something would pass the time. It amazed that how fast time was pasting and how great everything was getting. I then decide to pick a song that made me express my feelings. I started to stroke the strings lightly and slow. I did this for a little then started to sing.

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by

I just smiled as I stroke the last string. I felt so happy as if I were in my own little happy place. I got up and headed for the shower. I took a long and relaxing hot shower and then slipped on some blue plaid pajama bottoms and a baby blue tank top. I brushed my teeth then washed my face and headed to my room. I looked on my and noticed my phone showed one miss call. I looked at the number and saw it was Edwards. I glanced at the clock and it was only 9:30. I dialed Edward back and he answered on the first ring.

_Hi Bella love_

_Hello Edward, sorry I didn't answer I was in the shower._

It got quiet for a second… _Edward are you still there?_

_Yeah I'm sorry just um never mind, so anyways I just wanted to tell you I had a wonderful time today and that I am going to send Alice over at 10am so you might want to get some sleep now. By the way Jake is such a cute kid, he is like the little brother that I would love to have_

_I'm glad you have such a great time. I will have to tell Jake that Uncle Ed wants him as a little brother I bet that would make him all hyper and happy. Anyways why so early?_

_It's a surprise but anyways you should be getting some sleep. I love you and goodnight_

_I love you too and you get some sleep yourself._

I waited to hear his head of the phone end but it didn't happen and I giggled.

_Edward you hang up first._

_Nope you first Bella_

_Edward, what is your middle name?_

_Anthony why?_

_Edward Anthony Cullen hang up and go to sleep_

_Not fair but I will let you have this win Swan…Night love._

_Night Edward._

He kept his word and ended the conversation. I layed back in bed and for some weird reason I was actually still tired after my long nap today. I turned off my light and passed out once again.

I hate Alice and I'm about to kill her right now. First she wakes me up by throwing water on me and now she is treating me like a Barbie doll. First came throwing me in the shower and giving me a certain strawberry shampoo to wash my hair with. Next came putting my pale yellow sundress and handed me white 2 inched heals. I went to open my mouth and she glared at me. I slipped them on and sat down and let her attack my face. She put a light shade on pink lip gloss, mascara, and some peach color eye shadow. I closed my eyes as I let her tug and do my hair. Once my hair was done I looked and I was amazing. My makeup looked so natural and my dress was truly beautiful, and my hair was in a side ponytail with curls done within it. I twirled around and I just heard Alice gasp. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Alice what is wrong?" She just giggled

"Nothing Bella, I am just proud of my work anyways lets get you downstairs. Edward has been waiting all morning for you and now it is time for the best date of your life." I rolled my eyes and smiled. I proceeded down the stairs and surprisingly didn't fall down them. There standing in the doorway was Edward in some light blue jeans and a long button white shirt. He is hair was pointing in every different and of course his emerald eyes were burning into my eyes. As I reached him he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed and look down. He used one finger and tilted my face to gaze once again into my eyes.

"Are you ready for our date?" I smiled and he took my hand and led me to his car. He opened my door and helped me in. Just before he was going to close the door he caused me to blush again. "Bella you look so beautiful." He then shut the door and walked to the driver seat and got in. He turned the radio so it was low but had gentle and low classical music on. I was still lost and had no clue or what to expect from this date. I just watched the view as we drove. We ended up driving away from the small town and more towards the woods. We reached an area covered with tons of trees and a small looking area to park. Edward parked and got out the car and helped me out. I just gazed all around me and I'm sure if anyone was looking at me they would have thought I was a kid seeing snow for the first time.

"Thank you so much Edward…this is so beautiful." He smiled and chuckled.

"Well we aren't at our destination. I hope you don't mind walking a little. I promise it won't be a far walk." I nodded and he took my hand and we followed a little dirt path. I just gazed at all the tall pine trees that surround us and then we reached the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It was a large meadow full of wild flowers, daisies, violets, and so many other flowers I couldn't name. The sun was shinning perfectly over the space of the flowers and then I noticed a blanket, a picnic basket, and a radio. Edward once again began to guide us to the spot and then we reached it and I sat down.

"Edward this is so much…I don't even have words for what is going on right now. All I know is that I am so happy." He just smiled and kissed me on the lips and turned the radio to some classical music once again.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded and he handed me a container. I opened it to see a salad with tomatoes, carrots, ranch and sliced chicken. It smelled amazing and it made my stomach growl. I guess it was pretty loud because Edward started to laugh and I blush and took a bite. It tasted so much better than it smelled and I would have stuffed in down my throat in seconds if Edward wasn't by my side. He began to eat his and I just gaze around us. It seemed we were in our own little perfect world.

"Edward how did you find such a wonderful and amazing meadow?" He swallowed his food and smiled.

"Well, I actually found this place when I was in the 8th grade. I had gotten in a fight with my parents and decide to run away. I came stumbling around in the forest and came to this place. Right away I became calm and thought clearly. I stayed here for a few more moments then returned back to my parents and well over the years anytime I had problems or was upset, I came here and relax."

"I bet you took all kinds of girls here." Shit! Why did I have to say that?

"Nope…Bella you are the only person who knows this place. Not even my sister knows of this meadow." I was in complete shock. He was sharing one of his most private places and I was the only other soul on the planet that knew about it. I leaned over to him and kissed him. It was a gentle and sweet kiss. He then stopped the kiss and a smile spread across his face.

"What?" He stood up and held his hand out.

"Dance with me?" I took his hand. He started by wrapping one of his hands on my back and then took one of hands. I took my free hand and wrapped it around his waist. He then gentle and smoothly guided us around in a circle. He was humming the melody. It was going perfect until well my clumsy ass tripped on my own feet and fell backwards. I was thinking that I was going to hit the ground but my perfect Edward managed to keep me from falling. He just chuckled. "Maybe we should take a break. Want some dessert?" I nodded and we returned to the blanket. Edward pulled out green grapes and I tilted my head at him. "What? Grapes are delicious besides they are healthy." I just giggled and took a stem of grapes. I was chewing one and staring off in space when Edward threw one and it hit my cheek. I turned to him and he had the most playful look on his face I have ever seen.

"You are going to pay for that Cullen." He smiled and threw another and ran. I got up and ditched the heels and chased after him. I threw a bunch of grapes hitting him in the head. He stopped and turned to chase me. I turned and tried to out run him but that was like a zebra trying to outrun a cheetah. He caught me and we tumbled to the picnic blanket. He was on top of me and brushed all my hair out my face. I just blushed as he did that and he look deep into my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my lips. He started out gentle but I wanted more. I wrapped one of my arms against his back and my other hand went straight for his hair. I pulled his face more into mine and that caused him to get on the same page as me. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in and he didn't hesitate to get into mine as I didn't hesitate to get mine in his mouth. I moaned at the new kissing scene that was going on that I suddenly felt one of his hands sliding up my leg. His hand had reached my thigh and I let out another louder moan. Edward broke our kiss and looked at me. His eyes were darker than normal and then clearly read love and lust. He looked at me as if I were answering some silent question. I knew what that question was and I nodded my head. He took that nodded right away and started to unbutton his shirt. I watched as he did each button and then he finally took it off and put it off to the side. He took my hands and brought me up. He went from the bottom of my dress and began to pull it off. He slipped it past my head and he just stared at me. I just sat next to him in pink lace panties and a pale pink bra. I kind of felt embarrassed and I was a little lost. I blushed and looked down. He was very gentle and took a finger and turned my face to face his.

"Bella it's okay. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. I love you and I promise I will never hurt you okay?" I just nodded and let out a deep breathe. For some weird reason after he said those words to me I felt a lot more relaxed. I went back to kissing him and he broke our kiss once again. "Bella are you sure?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled and returned kissing. I felt his hands sliding up my back and then I felt them reach the back of my bra. He was able to pop it off right away. I gentle and without breaking out kissing to slip it off. I decide since he was going to help me undress that I should return the favor. I reach for his jeans and unbuttoned them. He noticed what I was doing and chuckle. I laid back and he stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He then dropped his jeans and holy shit this guy had a huge cock. It was sticking out of his boxers and I guess Edward heard me and chuckled a little. I returned to looking at his face and then he lowered himself so that he was right at my belly button. He slowly started to place kisses on my belly button and then he took one last glance at me and then returned to my panties and pulled them off. He let out a loud moan and it caused me to become even wetter than I was already. He didn't hesitate to pull of his boxers then. I got a full view of his amazing cock and it was huge. For some weird reason that scared the shit out of me. I was a virgin and that amazing cock might hurt the hell out of me. Edward met my gaze and let out an uncomfortable look and rubbed the back of his head as if he were embarrassed. I just giggled.

"Edward don't be embarrassed…I'm just um nervous and I know its going to hurt and well honey you are huge." He laughed and then relaxed and looked at me.

"Don't worry Bella…he will fit perfectly in you and I promise I will be gentle." I nodded and laid back down. I heard the sound of something tearing and I could only amuse it was the condom package. It got quiet for a second then I felt Edward moving over me. He was staring into my eyes and both his elbows were on the side of my face. He looked at me and it seemed like he was waiting for my signal to start. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me and then I felt his cock at my entrance. Our kiss started to get deeper then he slowly started to slip it and holy shit did it hurt. I let out a loud cry. "Shh Bella...its okay…shh don't worry I am going to let you get use to it for a few." Even though I was in pain, I felt so good and full. I was feeling like I was on top of the world. I knew it was going to hurt but I wanted to keep going and I wanted more of Edward. I wrapped my leg around Edward's waist and he moaned loudly. He then looked into my eyes again and it was pure lust and I just nodded my head for him to go again. He then started to go in and out of my core. Holy shit did this feel amazing! I eventually met Edward's thrust and oh my god.

"Oh…Edw-shit!" With that he went faster. "Oh fuck!" I just kept shouting and moaning as Edward picked up the past. I suddenly felt something in my belly tighten up.

"Come for me baby come baby." Right as he slipped the words out I felt a release and I guess this was an orgasim.

"Oh fuck Edward!" He then trusted harder and I moaned and felt my toes started to curl up and the feeling returned to my stomach. How the hell was it possible to get another one right after another but hell I wasn't complaining.

"Bella...Fuck…Come again baby fucking come for me again!" Once again I came when he command.

"Edward!!" Holy shit I screamed his name.

"That's right baby, fuck I'm about to-" He buckled up from above me and I felt his orgasim. We rode out each others orgasims and he layed on my chest. Holy shit well that was something, I was so glad to experience. I couldn't hear anything just because my breathing was so loud. I then felt Edward pull out of me and I couldn't help but let out a whimper. I looked up to see Edward standing up and looking down to something red and then I noticed. There layed my evidence that I just lost my virginity. He then looked in my eyes and I just smiled. It seemed that my smile cause him to smile because he took off the condom and slipped on his boxers. He grabbed a blanket on the side of the picnic basket and layed next to me and covered me. I press my back to his chest and he whispered in my ear.

"I love you Bella." I giggled

"I love you Edward."

**~A/N Yay the first lemon is now over! What did you guys think on the lemon? Please review and tell me how this chapter went I am shooting for 50 reviews! I know you guys can get me there so please review and tell me how this chapter went. Next chapter will be the start of the problem so be prepared guys! I will update on Wednesday. XOXO guys! ~**

Lyrics came from: /innocence-lyrics-avril-lavigne/


	12. Chapter 12: Monday's suck

**~A/N Heya my amazing readers ^-^! So now that I got the cute little special chapter for Valentine's Day chapter out the way it is time to bring the drama back in MWHA! Anyways here we go! By the way I will have a little comment at the end of the chapter so please read. ~**

**~I own nothing of the twilight series just a box of Twilight candy hearts. ~**

**~Rated M for a reason. ~**

EPOV

Here I am laying with the woman that has claimed my heart and we just had the best sex of my life. I knew it was her first time but wow she was fucktastic. I have been with just three other girls but none of them had ever made me feel that way when I was making love with Bella. That was the key thing behind Bella and me having sex. With the other girls it was just sex and nothing behind it but for pleasure but with Bella we both loved each other and desired each other more than just some sex toy. I was so head over heels in love with Bella.

"Edward? Are you okay?" She moved then cringed.

"Yeah I'm fine Bella, sorry was thinking. You shouldn't move around too much love, you're going to be sore." She just sighed.

"Being sore is so worth it. I love you Edward. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bella." She took a deep breathe and hesitate for a minute. _This cant be good._

"I know we just started to go out and everything but let's both promise each other that we will not hide anything from each other." Wasn't that a given thing in a relationship?

"Of course Bella." She just relaxed right away and giggled.

"Sorry, I get worked up over certain things. I don't know what to expect with this Edward. I feel it's like I'm riding a bike for the first time." I turned her body so her face was facing mine.

"Bella, its fine, besides I know for a fact that you are a natural rider at certain things." I couldn't help but wiggle my eyebrows. She blushed right away and slapped my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment. Just as I was laughing a gust of wind came by and caused Bella to shiver. "I guess its time for us to get dress and I drop you off at home. I think your dad would be pretty pissed off if I didn't bring you back home." She giggled in my chest and I pulled myself up and held my hand out for her. She took it and blushed. I started to slip my jeans back on and then turned to see Bella standing up and wow. I felt my dick starting to press up against my denim. _Down boy! _I watched her slip on her thong and then she went on strapping her bra on. She went to reach the back and she seemed to be struggle so I went to her and grabbed her straps and clipped them together. She started to giggle.

"Well I would have never imagine that you would be helping strap my bra on for me. Usually it is the other way around." I started to laugh and lightly smacked her ass and she yelped. I laughed even harder and fell to the ground.

"I'd watch it if I were you Cullen." I rolled my eyes and went on to put my shirt, socks, and shoes back on. When I was done, I looked to see Bella dress and pulling her hair into a loose bun. When she met my eyes she just smiled. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on love lets go." I led the way back to the car and just was having the best day of my life.

BPOV

Once Edward dropped me off, I ignored my dad's glare and ran to my room. _OUCH! Son of a bitch was I sore. _I slowly sank onto my bed and closed my eyes. Just as I was going to relax Alice started to call me. I loved Alice to death but I swear she was the biggest cockblocker and annoying girl I had know. I groaned and answered and of course regretted.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!" I think I'm deaf.

"I'm sorry can you repeat that…I think I have lost my ability to hear." I heard a little of movement then I heard Rose. "Did you bitches put me on speaker?" I heard Alice giggle.

"Does it matter Bella? Like Alice said spill everything that happened." I just let out a deep sigh. I let them know about the sweet meadow scene as well as the hot and amazing sex.

"Damn Bella…that is hot, and shit that was just your first time. Who knew Edward had such a large di-" Rose got caught off from Alice, I'm guessing being jumped on. I started to laugh and then told the girls I would talk to them tomorrow. I couldn't believe today actually happened, it just all seemed to be a perfect little dream. I just smiled and decide might as well end it on a good note. I grabbed my phone once again and decide to text Edward.

_Goodnight Edward, I love you_

I smiled and just as I went to put my phone on my nightstand, I got a text

_Goodnight my princess_

I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"Wow she looks like a mess." _Go away _

"Did I look like this Jasper when you fucked me crazy?" _Shut the fuck up_

"I wonder how long they were at it." _Oh my god_

"I wonder what position they used." _That's it!_

"You motherfuckers have some nerve waking me the fuck up before my al-" My screaming and complaining was interrupted by lips from an angel. I calmed down right away and melted in his lips. I forgot everything that was around and just that the fact that my prince charming was here kissing me. I heard whistling and I sighed and he chuckled against my lips.

"Good morning my beautiful princess." What would I do to wake up every morning to his eyes, lips and voice.

"Bella what hell! I came and woke you up too. Don't I get some love?" I was about to open my mouth but Rose punched him in his side. "Ouch babe that hurt." I got out of bed and was greeted by the men in my room moaning and the girls gasping. I looked down to realize I was just wearing my bra and panties. _Fuck my life._ I blushed quickly and grabbed my blanket and wrapped my self.

"Everyone out while I get ready." Rose and Alice practical grabbed Jasper and Emmett by the ears and Emmett tugged Edward out my room. I just shook my head and went to take a quick shower. I washed my hair quickly with now my favorite shampoo Alice made me use from yesterday. I stepped out the bathroom and went straight to my closet. _What to wear when walking hand in hand with the sexiest man on the planet? _Good ass question. I just decide to choose a black jean shirt and an emerald polo shirt that reminded me of Edward's eyes. I smiled and then heard a moan. I turned my eyes to see Edward standing at the entrance of my closet. I was just about to say something but Edward's lips were on mine. I grabbed Edward's hair and pulled it a little. He moaned in my mouth and then I felt one of his hands move to the back of my head and the other moving up my thigh. I then let out a moan and Edward pulled back to look at me.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me. I can't control myself when I am around you." I felt his hand traveling up the towel now a few inches away from my clit.

"Then don't Edward." His eyes darkened more than I have ever seen. He roughly kissed me on my lips and I kissed back with just as much force. I then felt his thumb rub around my entrance. I moaned and threw my head back.

_What in the world was this man doing!_

He then to attack my neck and started to kiss my neck and then he slipped a finger in my clit.

"Oh my…Edward…" I moaned even louder and grabbed his head and brought his lips back to mine. I then started move my hips to match Edward's finger movement. He let out a moan himself and fuck, it was sexy ass hell. He then pushed a second finger in and he started to thrust his hand much harder into my clit. I felt my stomach turning into knots.

"Cum Bella…Cum baby don't hold it." I swear this man must have created a control to my pussy because whenever he wanted me to come I did. As I was cumming Edward thrusted his fingers harder into me and did this till I rode out my orgasum. He pulled his fingers out of me and licked his fingers.

_Holy fuck…_

I nearly came from watching him licking my juice. I let out a moan and he just licked the tip of his finger and held a devilish look.

_Smile it up Cullen, I will get you back._

I just giggled and kissed him. He broke the kiss and looked down at my naked body

_When the hell did my towel come off?_

"Do we really need to go to school today?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Edward, I love you and trust me. I'm not going anywhere but yes we do and I need to get dress before your siblings come interrupting us like always." He sighed and gave me one last peck before walking out the door. I slipped on my clothes and decide to throw my hair into a ponytail and put some mascara and pink lip gloss on. I threw my black converse on and grabbed my backpack. I rushed down the stairs and then heard them all gasp.

_What the hell is wrong with these people and gasping?_

Not sure…Oh my good…I am talking to my inner thoughts again…great…

_Oh shut it, you would be nowhere without me._

Fine you win once again. "So what the hell are you guys gasping at?"

I saw Rose and Alice roll there eyes and Edward just smiled and of course my big **annoying **teddy bear spoke.

"Bella you look fucking hot…I swear if I wasn't with Rose or if Edward wasn't my best friend I would – Damn Eddie you are lucky." He turned to walk outside and well I expected Edward or Rose to hit him and well Edward pounded fist with him.

_What is wrong with men?_

Rose just said she couldn't blame him and I actually blushed and Edward and Emmett whistled. I wonder what these two would do if we kissed each other.

_Stupid question._

I rolled my eyes and found the coward out to the big ass jeep parked in my drive way. I took a seat in the back along with the girls while the boss fought for who drove the jeep I giggled as I watched them punch each other and give each wedges.

_I swear these boys acted like their were back in elementary school._

Finally Emmett won because Edward didn't want to mess up his hair saying something about it was specially done today and then winked at me. Jasper just wanted to hurry up and get to school. In the end it was Emmett driving, Edward in the passenger seat then Alice, Jasper, Rose and me. We drove in the car and sang along to Katy Perry Hot n Cold. When we drove up in the parking lot I swear I saw half of the people's eyes pop out. I jumped out and Edward caught me. I giggled as he kissed my neck. He sat me down and wrapped his arm around my hip. Rose and Emmett were in the front of Emmett's jeep practically dry humping each other.

"That's gross you guys, get a fucking room." I looked to see Edward laughing and I grinned. Yes! I made him laugh. Emmett broke away from Rose to say of course with an asshat remark.

"Fuck you guys…At least we aren't trying to hide what we did. We could hear you two bunnies from downstairs this morning." I blushed and leaned my face into Edward's chest. I heard him yell to Emmett watch your back. I got a glimpse of Emmett flipping Edward off and I couldn't help but laugh in Edward's chest. The first bell rang and we all headed towards the school. As we all walked through the halls, people were gossiping to one another and some people even stopped walking to stare at us. Poor Lauren walked right into a wall staring at Edward and me.

_Yeah righ, the bitch deserved it._

I was so in my own happy land that I didn't even notice our group only consists of Alice, Edward and I now. We reached our Spanish class and everyone, including Mr. Pierrend's mouth dropped a little. Edward and I let each others hands go and he looked so disappointed. Alice and I went to our seats and class was called to order right away. I didn't even have time to sneak glances at Edward or deal with Alice asking me a million questions. Once the bell rang, I was just finishing putting everything in my backpack and Edward was by my side. I slipped my backpack around my shoulder and he took my hand and I smiled. Alice just smiled at us.

"I swear if a fire was going on you two wouldn't give a shit." Edward just nodded and I giggled. Edward and I waved goodbye to Alice and we proceeded to English we say down and thankful we were right next to each other so it wasn't disappointing. Mr. Brown called our attention and reminded us about our reports on the book _Pride and Prejudice. _I was more than happy with my report even though it wasn't due till Friday. I turned to look at Edward and he had his head hitting the table and his hands balled in his hair. The rest of class went by slowly and I couldn't help but glancing at Edward every chance I got and he still remained with his head on the table. Once the bell rang I was about to rush to Edward but Mr. Brown beat me to him.

"Edward, I would like to speak to once everyone leaves." Edward just nodded and he mouthed sorry to me. I smiled and snuck a kiss on the cheek. I walked out the room and headed towards my locker and there gathered around my locker were the last people I wanted to deal with. It was skank one and skank two and along with the queen of skanks Tanya. I stopped right in front of them and crossed my arms and Tanya huffed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Swan! Showing off with Edward and acting like your miss special and amazing. Well bitch I will bring you back to reality. You are a nobody and Edward is just using your ass to get back at me so don't think your special." I was really tempted to punch this bitch.

"Are you done Tanya? Do you think I give a shit about your opinion or your skank squad? Edward loves me and I love you him. Good luck getting him back. They started to walk past me and I walked past them. I heard them halt for a second and I turned around to look at them. Tanya looked at me and she had a grin just like the fucking Grinch.

"I bet he hasn't told you anything about his childhood has he? Has he told you all his fears or his favorite positions? Did he mention all the things that happened during that week he was depressed? I bet not but guess what I do know them and I can promise that I know way more about him then you will ever know. By the way bitch, I am going to make your life a living hell." She turned around and so did Lauren and Jessica. I just stood there like a moron and I do have to admit I was shock about Tanya vowing to make my life a living hell but what the fuck did she mean what he did during that week he was depressed. I went back to my locker and I put my backpack and in my locker and walked slowly to lunch. Why the hell was this bumming me out so much? I walked into the lunchroom to see everyone gather around and Edward just smiled and looked like a child on Christmas morning. I lighted up a little bit and just as I reached them someone threw soda all over me.

_Why did I think today would go peachy perfect?_

I heard a few people laugh and a few people yelling at each other. I stood there like an idiot drenched in soda and well saying I was embarrassed and hurt was an understatement. I walked out the lunchroom doors and didn't stop even though five other voices were calling my name. Finally someone grabbed my hand and it was Edward's.

"Bella calm down, come on lets go to your house. We will get you some new clothes and –" I cut him off.

"Edward what the hell happened that week after you told me that your feelings were confused." He locked up and let my hand go.

"Why are you asking me that?" He looked like he was hiding something…Oh my god, that bitch and him did something.

"Edward answering the fucking question now!" I couldn't control my volume and I just saw four other eyes shook staring at us.

"Bella… I…just it was just once Bella then and I didn't mean anything…I was drunk and she was there." That was all it took. I slapped him and walked off. I felt my heart breaking. I continued to walk and surprising I heard a husky loud voice.

"Bella slow the fuck down. I am on the football team you know that, besides if you didn't know I am a big motherfucker so I got a lot of energy." I found a tree and walked and sat under it. Emmett sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I started to cry and he just rubbed my shoulder.

"Emmett why is it that bitch. She knows so much about him and I barely know anything about him and it tears me apart she can throw it in my face. Then to top it off he slept with her when he claimed to be confused on how he felt about me. Really what kind of bullshit is that!?" Emmett shook me.

"Calm the fuck down Bella. First of all Eddie loves you unlike Tanya and second of all, what the fuck are you talking about Eddie and Tanya fucking? Tanya forced herself on Edward and kissed him. Once again that boy loves you to death and well you guys have only been dating for what four days? Chill the hell out Bella and don't get worked up over what the bitch said. To be honest you should be pissed that you are covered with soda…ah shit now I am going to be sticky." I started to laugh and I wiped my tears. I am such a retard, thinking Edward would have done that.

"Emmett what am I going to do. I slapped him and he was just trying to explain himself." He laughed and it seemed it echoed throughout the field.

"Bella it is simple, kiss him and tell him that you love him and that you are sorry. It is not like you have to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness." I squeezed Emmett and he just giggled. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Emmett, I owe you a big one." He just laugh and yelled I will remember that. I swear I felt like I was in some romantic comedy where a man is running to a woman begging forgiveness except the roles were reversed. I finally reached the outside lunchroom and it was super quiet besides Alice, Rose and Edward. I looked at my clock and saw that it read 1:35 fuck lunch was over. I took in a deep breathe and let it out. I turned the corner and saw Edward's head snap up and oh my god he was actually crying.

_Nice going…_

I felt my heart breaking to see that I caused him to cry I walked slowly over to him and Rose and Alice just moved out the way. I sat next to him on the bench. He didn't look at me but instead kept his eyes focused on the ground.

"Alice, Rose, can I have speak to Edward alone?" Rose nodded and Alice just glared at me and nodded.

_You pissed off the pixie! _

I rubbed my fingers together and let out a sigh.

"Edward…I'm sorry. Emmett explained everything to me." He still didn't look up. I better explain better.

"I was just so upset because before I went to the lunch room I ran into Tanya and she brought up the fact of what happened during the week you were depressed along with other things and claiming that you were just using me and that she would always know more about you." He still didn't look up.

"I just freaked out because I thought she was going to take you back and I couldn't help but find out the truth before I got hurt. I was being selfish about that and approached you about it and didn't listen to anything you had to say then other than the fact that you were with her. I am so sorry Edward, but it took Emmett to get it through my big head that you love me and that is the biggest difference between Tanya and me and that is good enough because she can say all she wants, but what it comes down to is the fact that I do have your heart as you have mine." His eyes finally reached to mine and he seemed relax. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you forgive me?" I felt his arms tighten around my waist and he squeezed me deeper into his chest.

"Yes, but don't ever scare my like that again. I thought I was going to lose you and for it to be from a drunken girl who forced herself on me is so not worth losing you Bella. You are my life." I turned my head to kiss him on the neck and everything seemed peaceful.

"Thank you Edward." He pushed my away from his chest so he was looking straight at me in the face. He just stared at me for a second then his lips were on mine. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever given me. When I needed air to breathe I took a chance to once again look him straight in the eyes.

"I love you so much Edward. I want you to tell me everything even the stuff that may hurt me. I want to know your fears, your favorite food hell even your favorite number." He giggled

"Alright love and I want to know the same in return." I nodded and gave him my biggest goofy smile ever. He then started to tickle me and I feel backwards and he jumped onto of me and started to tickle me.

"Edward! Sto- Stop it..I'm goinng to kicck- you're a-" I just kept laughing and he wouldn't stop either until I heard Emmett once again.

"Damn you horny bastards, we are at school." Edward stopped tickling me while I caught my breath. Rose pushed Edward off of me while Alice helped me up.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you to your house and you can get change. We will be back by fourth period." I nodded and waved goodbye to everyone and gave Edward a kiss. Alice held my hand like a child as we reached Emmett's jeep. I climbed into the passenger seat and she stepped in the car and locked all the doors.

_Oh shit time for revenge from the twin sister._

She looked away from the wheel then to me with the same glare I got when I returned to Edward.

_She is going to kill me._

**~A/N Yay that was so much fun writing this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it and next chapter will have an APOV ^-^. Anyways I would like to let everyone know how much I appreciate all the reviews and messages you guys have given me. I would have never thought this story would be were it is now and I am so happy you guys have motivated me to keep writing. Well thanks again guys and please review. ~**


	13. Chapter 13: Dark Side of Alice

**A/N Hi everyone….sooooo sooo sorry it's been forever since I've updated. RL stuff got in the way and I got caught up with school but I promise I am back to my four day updates! Here is the APOV I promise so long ago. Anyways here is the new chapter. ~**

APOV

I couldn't believe everything that just happened! How did this all happen compared to yesterday? After I had gotten Bella ready for her date on Sunday, I couldn't stay still and my poor Jasper had to suffer my hyper and eager self. For hours I paced and would run every time our front door opened. Finally Edward came inside and by his big grin and the shine in his eyes I could only imagine that he just got lucky. Of course I attacked him and made him tell me ever single detail well except for the sex, because I would want Bella's point of view on it and frankly I did not want to know details about my brother fucking my best friend. I ran straight to my room and yanked Rose with me. Thankfully I had Bella on speed dial, because I wouldn't be able to dial anything with the excitement I had right now. I nearly screamed for Bella to tell me everything when she picked up. Of course I had to put her on speaker as well. Rose and I managed to get all the juicy details out of her. I was so happy for her but Rose went and ruined it by mentioning my brother's wang…that caused a very horrible mental image. We said our goodnights to Bella and for once I had used up all my energy so I passed out right away without saying goodbye to my Jasper and Rose.

When I woke up, I decided that everyone should ride to school so I called up Rose and told her to be at the house in an hour. I dashed to my brother's room and regretted it so much. He was in a middle of a dream which Bella was apparently whipping him. I couldn't help but burst into laughter and he shot up awake. He just stared at me like I was a ghost but then blushed and yelled at me to get the hell out of his room. Of course once Rose came to the house I spilled Edward's dream and he just kept glaring at me.

Once we arrived at Bella's house Charlie let us in and told us he would see us later and that Bella was still sleeping. We all ran up to her room and of course she was sleeping like sleeping beauty. We all started to say shit about her looking like she got fucked like crazy and that woke her up. I got to admit she was pretty funny being pissed off. We left the room so she could get ready. I was sending a text to my friend Angela and when I looked at my group of friends, I notice my brother had disappeared. I wonder where he went but we all discovered a little while later Edward was giving Bella some much needed attention. When Edward came back downstairs he once again had his big goofy grin. We all waited around and once Bella walked down the stairs we all couldn't help but gasp. I swear Bella could be a super model if she really wanted too. I wish I could dress her up too.

We all rode together in the car and well it was nice, because it finally felt like we had a full family now. As we got to school and walked through the halls, Edward and Bella seemed to be in there own bubble and well I couldn't have been happier. My brother was finally with a girl who was good and such a great match for him and well my best friend had finally gotten with the man she had been in love with for four years, who couldn't say this should be where in the story it goes they all lived happily ever after. Sadly that all changed during lunch. I could tell something was wrong with Bella as soon as she walked through the lunch room doors. She smiled a little bit but it didn't seem to reach her eyes and then some prick threw soda on her. Bella just stood there for a moment and then was out the lunch room doors. We all got up and raced after her and thankfully Edward caught her. I was in the back but I noticed that Bella was yelling at him. By time I reached them Bella was yelling at Edward to answer the question. Edward then went to example that he was drunk and Bella slapped him. She walked away slowly. I couldn't decide whether to go comfort my best friend or my brother.

"Emmett go get her…you know what really happened." I looked at Emmett with pleading eyes and he did what I said to do. I reached for Edward's hand and managed to get him to sit down on a bench.

"Alice…I fucked up…I ruined everything…" Oh my god Edward was crying.

"Edward, don't cry everything is going to be okay? Listen she just overacted and Emmett will explain everything okay?" He just kept shaking his head over and over. Damnit Swan!

"Edward listen to Alice. Bella will come say sorry don't worry man." Could I say I love Jasper anymore. He was comforting my brother. We all kept telling him everything was going to be fine but he still wouldn't listen. I heard the bell ring and I noticed Jasper had to leave and I gave him a quick smile and in our way I told him I would see him later. Rose stood by my side and helped comfort Edward as much as we could but the only one who could make things better was the one person I actually wanted to beat up. I let out a sigh and then they popped out. I saw Bella rounded the corner and her eyes were puffy and red but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for her after what she did to my brother. Edward must of sense her or something because his head shot up right away and just gazed at her. As Bella reached us I got up and moved out the way so she could take my seat so she could be right next to Edward. Bella turned to look at Rose and me and asked us if we could give them a moment and I so badly wanted to scream at Bella for what she did but I just glared and nodded. We walked around the corner of the building and I just leaned my back against the wall.

"Damn pixie I can see the stream coming off of you."

"Emmett, I'm not in the mood to deal with your immature remarks. Right now it is so hard to control myself from screaming at Bella."

"Alice you have to understand her reasons that she told me. Just get a chance to get her alone and talk to her."

"Great idea Emmett." It will be a perfect time to get rid of all this steam. We waited for a few minutes and once we heard Bella giggling it was our bell that they were okay again. When we rounded the corner I was quite shock to see Edward of top of Bella, tickling her so much she was having a hard time breathing. Rose pushed Edward off the bench and I helped Bella up. I then went with the idea Emmett gave me and offered to get her changed. We said our goodbyes and I took Bella's hand and led her to Emmett's jeep. I may be tiny and this car is huge but hell I could drive this thing better than Emmett. As Bella stepped in the car, I locked all the doors and turned and glared at Bella.

"Bella, explain your actions for doing that to my brother."

She just let out a loud breath as if she had been holding it since I locked the doors. I guess that would be a little scary.

"Alice, it was all just a misunderstanding. When I went to my locker Tanya and the other skanks were waiting there for me and started saying shit like I didn't know Edward and a bunch of other stuff. Then when the soda got thrown on me I kind of lost it. I'm sorry Alice, I know what I did was wrong and that Edward is your brother and you are very protective over him."

"Well, I guess its fine now because Edward forgave you so I will too but don't do that to him again Bella. Edward has never cried like that well matter of fact it is very rare for Edward to cry so that just proves how important you are and how much of a big deal it was to him. Don't make that mistake again Bella."

She just nodded and tears began to pour out her eyes.

"Thank you Alice."

"Mhm now let's get you a shower and some clothes."

EPOV

"Hello Edward? Dude why do you keep spacing out?"

"Oh sorry man…I guess I'm still in shock after what all happened that's all."

I was telling the truth too. One moment Bella and I are on cloud nine then the next we are fighting and I got slapped. When Bella left me I thought for sure I would never get her again just because of one stupid mistake with Tanya. I remember two days after Bella had confused to me, Mike had thrown a party and I got complete shit faced and thankfully Emmett was sober and kept an eye on me. Well I ran into Tanya and I was in no mood to deal with her but she kept touching me and forcing herself on me and eventually kissed me which I regretted and managed to get away from her.

"Dude your doing it again."

"Shit sorry man. I'm just thinking about the Tanya thing."

"Do you think Bella could kick Tanya's ass?"

"Hm I'm sure she could."

"Hell I would pay good money to see tiny Bella take down the queen of whores." I threw my head back and laughed. It felt great to laugh after all that shit but I took a second and actually thought about Bella and Tanya fighting. Bella sweating and clothes being pulled. The rage in her and the rush…Holy shit that would be hot. We reached class and well the rest of school went by slowly as ever without Bella. Not a call or text from Alice or Bella since they left. I even forgot to mention to Bella that there was a football game tonight. The thought of Bella in a short cheerleading uniform cheering for me was making me very uncomfortable sitting.

_Ugh shot me please!_

The bell saved me and me to the locker room. I noticed that Mike, Tyler, and Eric were talking about the lunch room scene today. I so badly wanted to hit them for mentioning when they knew I was standing less than 5 feet away. Surprising Ben our newbie kicker came next to me.

"Is Bella okay Edward? Sorry I don't mean to pry or anything but I noticed she was really upset."

"Thanks man and yeah she is fine now." Hm this kid seemed like a decent guy. He smiled and walked away. Of course Emmett made sure I noticed him by slapping me on my back.

"So you and the newbie getting to know each other?"

"Bastard that hurt and well yeah. He seems like a good guy compared to the other assholes on our team."

"Couldn't agree with you anymore. Oh yeah Alice called me and told me to tell you that they girls including Bella would be at the game and they have a surprises." He used air quotes as he said surprised and I couldn't help but laugh. Today's game was an away game at La Push high school and of course like a sport they were our rivals. I got dressed in all my equipment and got onto the bus with my team. Before any game in the bus we all get buzzed up and only think positive things. Our coach threatens us each player who thinks negative to sit on the bench. As QB and captain I have always have to be full of positive thoughts and well it helped a lot that my girl would be there cheering me on. The bus pulled in and we were officially on enemy ground. The parents and students of the high school just gave looks and yelled boo at us but I guess when you get beat 3 years in a row but your rivals it causes more hate. We reached the guest locker room and did the usual chanting and cheering. Our coach once again reviewed the game plans and we were going to take some risks apparently. The coach called us to order and we exited the locker room. Once we reached the field I scanned the audience for my girl and oh my god there she was. She was in a black skirt and a golden tank top. Her hair was in a high ponytail which was curled and she even had face paint with my number on her cheek. I noticed that Alice and Rose were dressed the same. Jasper was off staring at my sister still but I notice Emmett was drooling right next to me.

"Dude we so have to win."

"Damn straight Eddie."

The game started and they were back even better than last year. Everyone on the team already noticed that they had a new QB and he must have been the reason why they were so much better. Their offense was really good but they were definitely lacking in defense. The game went back and forth between us and not much scoring was made but in the end for the 4th year in a row we beat them. I hadn't been able to watch and hear the crowd but when the game was called I heard tons of boo's and screaming and cheering. The cheerleaders ran on the field and went to the other players. Emmett and I on the other hand went to find our girls. I couldn't wait to get Bella in my arms.

**~A/N okay so I decided to cut this chapter short just because I want to keep the next chapter which will be BPOV separate from this one. Anyways I am no expert when it comes to football but I do know some stuff. Anyways please review and I promise promise promise a chapter will be up by Sunday or Monday. ~**


End file.
